Here We Go Again
by emmareden
Summary: Off canon from season 3x07 when Cece turns up and befriends Emily. But is it innocent or does Cece have ulterior motives? Emily Fields Cece Drake
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Is it just me or does that sound a lot like…"

"Alison."

All four girls watched the blonde woman turn around.

Emily's breath hitched. Of course it wasn't Ali. But damn, this woman was just as beautiful.

"Something wrong?" the woman asked.

Emily's head was fuzzy as the others spoke to her. All she really picked up from the conversation was that her name was Cece and she had known Ali… and she was working at the boutique across the street.

That's why Emily was standing outside the boutique, trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach. This was so stupid, she thought, she didn't even know anything about this woman other than that she'd been friends with Ali and she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Emily?"

Emily turned around from absenting flicking through a rack of clothes, "Oh, Cece, hi," she smiled politely.

"Hey," Cece flashed that award winning smile, "Looking for anything in particular?"

Emily froze, "Uh, not really," she shrugged, "Just bored."

Cece nodded, "Uh-huh, tell me about it," she moved closer, "You know I'm still surprised Alison never mentioned me to you guys. She sure mentioned you."

"She did?" Emily blinked.

"Yeah," Cece said slowly, "Like I said earlier, she spoke about you guys a lot."

Emily nodded, "Like… what did she say?" she asked nervously.

Cece shrugged, "Just that you were her crew. That Spencer was a perfectionist pain, that Hanna had an eating disorder, that Aria was kind of quirky and her dad was a prick and that you… that you had a giant crush on her."

Emily blushed furiously, "She said that?"

"That's what she said," Cece confirmed, the smile never leaving her face, "Hey, I better get back to work," she said as a customer walked in, "But if you want to talk more, call me," she handed over a card.

Emily smiled, "Sure, I'll do that."

Cece watched her walk out; Ali had mentioned Emily, more than the others in fact, but she had failed to mention her insane attractiveness.

* * *

"Em? Earth to Emily," Hanna waved a hand in front of her friends face.

Emily came to attention, "Huh?"

"Jeez, where's your head at?" Hanna asked.

"Oh, nowhere," Emily smiled as she shrugged.

Hanna squinted, "Okay," she shrugged, "Hey, what do you think of that Cece chick? You were pretty quiet…"

Emily's fingers stilled in her pocket and withdrew from the card she had been playing with, "I don't know," she sighed, "She seems… interesting."

Hanna nodded, "It's like Ali version two… it's kinda creepy."

"Uh-huh," Emily agreed.

Hanna continued thinking out loud, "She seemed to know a lot. About us. But Ali never even mentioned her… It's weird, right?"

Emily shifted uncomfortably, "I guess."

Hanna watched her friend, the wheels turning in her head, "Oh!" she lent forward, "Are you, you know, attracted to her?"

"Wh-what?" Emily stammered.

"Well, you know, she's just like Ali, right? So it would make sense," Hanna said matter-of-factly.

Emily squirmed in her seat, "I don't even know her."

"But maybe you want to," Hanna suggested, "I mean, Em, even I can admit she's pretty hot."

Emily sighed, "Okay, she's hot, can we talk about something else?"

Hanna put her hands up in defence, "Okay, okay. Just be careful, Em. If she's anything like Ali…" she faltered under her friends glare, "Okay, that's all I'm saying."

* * *

Emily wrapped her hands around her hot coffee, trying to keep herself warm as she walked home. She heard the tinkle of a bell as she kept walking.

"Hey."

She turned around to see Cece grinning at her.

"Oh, hey," Emily smiled.

"You delivering?" she nodded at the coffee.

"Oh, no, I'm finished," Emily replied.

"Americano…straight…" Cece tilted her head, "the coffee at least."

Emily laughed nervously, "Right."

Cece laughed too, "Do you want to grab a drink? I know this bar that serves underage," she bounced her eyebrows.

"Sure," Emily kicked herself as she heard the words drop from her mouth before she even thought it through.

"Sweet, follow me," Cece flicked her hair over her shoulder as she led the way.

Just like Ali used to, Emily thought, god that hair flick always killed her.

* * *

"Whoa, slow down there Americano," Cece laughed.

"I'm fine," Emily mumbled as she struggled to keep her balance walking down the street, "But my mum is going to kill me," she groaned.

"I bet. Drunk on a school night doesn't usually go down too well."

"I am not drunk," Emily protested, "I don't get drunk. Like ever."

Cece quirked a disbelieving eyebrow, "Could have fooled me," she sighed, "Listen, if you want why don't you stay at my place? Tell your folks you're at one of the girls studying late," she shrugged.

Emily bit her lip, "Are you sure that's okay?"

"No worries, Americano. That's what the couch is for," she grinned.

"Okay," Emily agreed, pulling out her phone.

"Whoa, hand it over," Cece held out her hand, "I'll text them for you."

"I know how to text," Emily slurred.

Cece rolled her eyes, "When you're sober I'm sure you're an award winning texter, but right now, I bet you can't even type your name."

"Pshhh," Emily waved her phone around drunkedly, "I can totally type my name. My name is Emily. It's E – "

"Oh my god," Cece shook her head, snatching the phone from her new friends hand, "You're ridiculous."

Emily pouted, "That's my phone. Don't break it."

Cece fixed her with a look, "Do you want to go home to mummy dearest a stumbling and slurry mess?"

Emily sighed dramatically, "No," she mumbled.

"Good, then shut up and walk," Cece quickly tapped out a message to Emily's parents and pocketed her phone, "And try not to fall over, would you?"

Eventually, after stumbling up a flight of stairs the two arrived at Cece's place. Emily crashed unceremoniously onto the couch.

Cece rolled her eyes, "High schoolers," she muttered, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment and returning with a bottle of water, "Hey, Americano."

Emily's eyes fluttered.

"Emily," Cece said louder.

"Ow, you're noisy," Emily growled, struggling to open her eyes.

"See this?" she held up the bottle, "Water. Drink it. And the bathroom's just there," she pointed, "But I'll get you a bucket in case," she added, watching the younger nod sleepily, she smiled, "Go to sleep, kid."

Emily let her eyes fall close, "I'm not a kid," she mumbled, "But thanks. You're nice."

Cece laughed, "You have no idea."

* * *

The sun coloured Emily's eyelids red until she gave in and opened them. She looked around in a panic and tried to get up so quickly she half-fell off the couch.

"Whoa, you still wasted Americano?"

Emily looked up to see Cece. She frowned, looking around the apartment.

"Is this your place? Did I sleep here? Oh my god, my parents – "

Cece waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry, I texted them, all is well."

"You…oh," Emily sank down onto a chair at the kitchen bench, "Thanks," she smiled weakly.

Cece shrugged, "No worries, you want some toast?"

Emily groaned, "No way," she shook her head, "God, I swear I didn't drink that much. I feel awful."

"You're a lightweight, for sure," Cece grinned, "Hey, shouldn't you be at school?"

Emily looked at the clock, "Oh, shit. Only an hour ago," she put her head in her hands.

"You look like crap," Cece noted, "Take the day off," she shrugged.

Emily bit her lip, "I really shouldn't…"

Cece swept a hand through her hair, teasing the ends absently, "It's one day, kid. You really wanna sit in math class right now?"

"Not really," Emily admitted, "But don't you have work? I mean, I can't exactly go home…"

Cece chuckled, "Day off. You see I only drink when I don't have an early morning, a tip you should really consider," she winked.

"Yeah, yeah," Emily muttered.

"I'm going to have a shower, make yourself at home, alright?" Cece said, "Keep drinking water. It helps. Trust me."

Emily nodded, "Okay," she crawled back onto the couch and let her eyes close.

* * *

"You spent the night at Cece's?" Hanna sounded sceptical, "Did you…," she lent closer, "hook up?"

Emily huffed, "No! Jeez, I don't hook up with every girl I see, you know."

"No, but you generally don't get drunk, lie to your folks and stay with a stranger either and you did both of those so…" Hanna shrugged.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Well, we didn't. It was just nice to have a break from all this…A crap."

Hanna sighed, "I get that… Did she say anything else about Ali?"

Emily shook her head, "Not really. Just that Ali used to tell her all our secrets."

"And that didn't seem suss to you?" Hanna asked incredulously.

Emily shrugged, "Nothing about Ali really surprises me anymore," she drawled.

Hanna frowned, "Em, she knows all our secrets… Sound familiar?"

"Oh come on," Emily chuckled, "She's not A. She's been in town two minutes and you're accusing her – "

"She's been in town two minutes and you're defending her," Hanna shot back.

"Who's been in town two minutes?" Spencer asked as she joined the table along with Aria.

"Emily spent the night with Cece," Hanna claimed.

"God, don't say it like that, Han," Emily groaned before turning to Spencer and cutting her off before she could speak, "We had a couple of drinks and I didn't want to go home so I slept on her couch. It's not a big thing."

Aria looked to Hanna before fixing her gaze on Emily, "Did she say anything else about Ali? Did she say – "

Emily stood up, "She didn't say anything about anything, okay?"

"Em, we're just worried, okay? We still have no idea who A – "

"I'm over talking about stupid A, okay? It's all we do. It was so nice to actually have a night out away from… this," she motioned her hand between her and her friends, "Why do you have to ruin it with stupid questions?" with that, she turned around and walked away, leaving her friends watching her.

"Whoa," Hanna mumbled.

"It scares me when she's like that," Aria bit her lip, "She's usually the calmest of us all."

"Yeah," Hanna agreed, "I mean, I get it though. I feel like that sometimes too… don't you guys?"

Aria nodded, "Of course. We should be talking about clothes and boys and colleges, not some psychopathic stalker. It sucks."

"Yeah," Spencer said slowly, "But don't we get through all this by sticking together?"

* * *

Emily lay on her bed, trying to study. Her eyelids were heavy and it was an effort just to keep them open, let alone try to actually take in the words on the page before her. She sighed as her phone beeped and she gave up, closing her book. It was probably Hanna, bugging her about some new theory. She was tired of living in constant fear. She just wanted to be a normal teenager for once. What was so wrong with that?

It wasn't from Hanna. It was from Cece.

 _Yo Americano, wanna hang out tonight?_

Emily smiled.

 _Sounds good, my head hurts from studying._

 _Well then, let's make it hurt for a better reason. Put down the books and get yourself over here._

* * *

"Hey, girl," Cece smirked as she opened the door, "You over your hangover?"

Emily sighed, "Yeah, yeah."

"No Friday night sleep over with the girls?" Cece asked.

Emily shrugged, "Nope," she answered simply.

Cece tilted her head, narrowing her eyes, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Not really," Emily shrugged again.

Cece poured the two of them a drink, "You're a terrible liar but I'm not going to push you."

Emily smiled, "It's nothing really. It just gets…same same sometimes…"

"Yeah," Cece nodded, "I get that. Well, cheers," she lifted her glass.

Emily grinned, "Cheers," she took a long drink, empting half her glass in one go.

"Really?" Cece flicked her eyes to her friends glass, "You didn't learn anything last time?"

Emily smiled coyly, "Sure, I did. You said to drink when you don't have school or work the next day. It's a Friday, right?"

Cece laughed in surprise, "Nicely played, Americano."

"Are you going to call me that forever?" Emily asked.

Cece shrugged, "Traditional names are boring," she claimed, "I like nicknames."

Emily sighed, "Maybe that's where Ali got it from," she muttered.

"Hm? What'd you say?" Cece frowned.

"Nothing," Emily forced a smile.

"You still miss her, huh?" Cece asked softly.

Emily took another drink, "She was my best friend."

"Yeah," Cece nodded, "Mine too."

Emily downed the rest of her drink, "We going to go out?"

Cece shrugged, "I thought we'd stay in. Avoid all the lame Rosewood guys trying to hit on us at the bar."

"Really?" Emily sounded surprised, "I thought you'd like the attention."

Cece quirked an eyebrow, "What, you're not going to give me any attention?" she grinned.

Emily cleared her throat, "You got any more?" she held up her empty glass.

Cece laughed, "Sure do," she poured her friend another drink, "Don't drink too much, you'll tell me all your secrets," she winked and flashed a smile that Emily couldn't help returning.

* * *

"Has anyone heard from Emily?" Hanna asked.

Spencer shook her head.

Aria sighed, "I sent her a couple of messages but I haven't heard anything all weekend."

"Hm, same," Hanna nodded, "Guys, I think Cece's bad news."

Spencer thought about it for a moment, "She could be."

"Oh, come on, the moment she steps into town Emily just disappears. I mean, isn't that weird? And how old is she anyway? Why was she even friends with Ali, she's like way older, right?" Hanna stopped to take a breath.

"And why didn't Ali ever mention her?" Aria added.

Spencer nodded, "And she knew stuff about us… but I mean, she can't be A, right? What would she have against us? We don't even know her."

"Maybe she's just continuing Alison's work," Aria suggested.

Hanna frowned, "Ali could be a bitch but she'd never actually want to hurt us… right?"

"She wouldn't," Aria confirmed firmly, "She just liked knowing peoples secrets. A is dangerous… it's way more than the games Alison used to play."

Spencer sighed, "You're right. Cece doesn't make sense, not really," she paused, "Still, we should try and find out more about her. Just in case."

"And to keep Em safe," Hanna added.

* * *

Emily yawned widely, stretching her arms out in front of her before rolling onto her side and clutching the blanket tighter around her. She felt something hit her in the face. She opened her eyes to see a pillow lying next to her.

"Ow, what the hell?"

Cece sat next to her on the couch, "It's like midday, you're so lazy."

"How are you so peppy all the time?" Emily grumbled, "You drank just as much as me."

"But I remember everything," Cece laughed, "Do you?"

Emily's brow furrowed as she thought, "I think so?"

Cece grinned, "Uh-huh. Your phones been going crazy by the way," she threw it to Emily who caught it clumsily.

Emily opened it up and groaned.

"Parents?" Cece guessed.

"Nah," Emily shook her head, "Just… friends."

"Hope that's not your reaction when you read my text," Cece raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Emily smiled sheepishly, "They're just… frustrating."

Cece yawned, "Yeah, you mentioned. What's going on with you guys? I thought you all were tight as but you've been ignoring your phone all weekend."

Emily shrugged, "It's just…" she paused, should she really be talking about them with Cece? She sighed angrily; she was sick of not being able to trust anyone, Cece was Ali's friend, she'd been good to her, why shouldn't she trust her, "It's just they're always talking about the same old boring thing and I'm not interested. It's just annoying."

"Same old boring thing…" Cece echoed, "Not interested… Boys?" she smirked.

Emily laughed, "No, I can deal with boy talk. God, I'd kill for trivial boy talk or fashion or anything lame like that."

"So, hang on, what do you talk about if you're four girls not talking about boys or fashion or?" Cece looked confused.

Emily bit her lip.

"It's cool, you don't have to tell me," Cecee shrugged.

Emily thought for a moment, "It's just things have been pretty complicated since Ali left…"

Cece nodded, "Complicated…"

"Well… after her funeral… we started getting these texts. We didn't know who they were from, they were just marked… A," Emily paused.

Cece frowned, "What kind of texts?"

"Just with… secrets. Like about me being gay and stuff… it was stuff nobody else knew," Emily frowned, "Then bad stuff started happening. Hanna even got hit by a car, all our secrets started getting exposed… but then eventually, it came out it was this girl at school. She hated Ali and after Ali disappeared, she became good friends with Hanna and then when we all reconnected… she was jealous or something," Emily paused again to look at Cece who was watching her intently, "We thought it was over. But then… the texts started up again."

"Well, who is this bitch?" Cece asked, "I'll sort her out."

Emily smiled, "Thanks but it's not her. She was in Radley, an institution when stuff started happening again. So now," she frowned, "All we do is live in fear and talk about who A could be. We're wary of anyone, we can't tell anyone or trust anyone… I hate it."

"That's no way to live, Americano," Cece said gently, "Do you have any ideas on who it could be?"

Emily shook her head, "No, not really. It's like we've hit a brick wall," she shrugged.

Cece nodded, "You shouldn't live in fear though. That's not cool," she pushed a hand through her hair absently, "You know you can always crash here if you need to like get away. I don't mind."

Emily smiled, "Thanks, Cece," she stretched her arms out in front of her again, "I'm going to go have a shower."

"Go for it," Cece smiled as the younger woman trudged to the bathroom.

She knew she'd be able to gain Emily's trust. She just hadn't realised how easy it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know what people are going to think of this story but I had an idea and I'm running with it! Plus I love Cece and all her mystery (I still think she's pretty suss) so...here we go.**

 **Chapter 2.**

"Hey, Em," Aria caught up with her friend at her locker, "You alright?"

"Fine," Emily replied stiffly.

Aria nodded, "Okay," she said slowly, "Tried to text you over the weekend."

"Oh, right," Emily closed her locker, facing her friend and feeling bad seeing the concern in her dark eyes, "I just… I left my phone at home," she lied, "Sorry."

Aria smiled, noting the shake in her friends voice; she'd never been a great liar, "It's okay… were you hanging out with Cece?"

Emily sighed, "Yeah, is that okay or do I need permission?" she snapped.

Aria was taken aback, "Em… I don't care who you hang out with, okay? I just want you to be safe and when you go off the grid all weekend we worry."

Emily's shoulders slumped as she lent back on the lockers, "I know. I just… I want to be a normal teenager."

"We all do, Em," Aria pointed out, "But we can't just ignore what's going on."

"Yeah," Emily crossed her arms, "But it's okay to escape sometimes. I mean, you've got Ezra, Hanna's got Caleb, Spencer's got Toby," she shrugged, "What have I got? Nothing."

Aria's eyebrows knitted together, "Em… you've got us. You'll find someone again – "

"It's not even about that," Emily said exasperated, "It's just… Cece's different. It's just fun. When was the last time we all had fun?" she shook her head as the bell rang, "I gotta go, I can't be late again."

Aria opened her mouth but too late. She frowned as she watched her friend walk away. Emily was never late, what did she mean… again?

* * *

"I'm going after school," Hanna shrugged, "I don't care if you come or not."

Aria slipped into the chair beside her friends, "Go where?"

"That boutique that Cece works at," Spencer replied, "Just to check things out."

Aria let out a big sigh, "Guys, I don't know if that's a great idea."

Hanna turned to her, "Oh come on, we'll just pretend we're shopping and see what she says. What's the big deal?"

Aria bit her lip, "If Emily finds out, it's just going to drive her away even more."

"But what if she is involved somehow? We have to explore the possibility," Spencer insisted.

Aria gave in, "Yeah, you're right. I'm in."

* * *

Emily flicked through a clothes rack absently. She sighed in exasperation as she turned around.

"Why do you have to mind the place if nobody ever comes in?"

Cece rose her eyebrows, "Nice, Americana. Don't say that around my boss, alright?"

Emily smiled, "Sorry. I'm just bored."

"I noticed," Cece laughed, "Well, you could go get me a coffee from the brew."

Emily sighed, "Fine, fine," she agreed, "I'll be right back."

Cece smiled after her, wishing she hadn't been asked to hang around work past her normal shift hours. She settled out the back and opened her magazine. She'd hear the bell if anyone bothered to come in. She'd barely started to read when that bell rung. She groaned internally as she threw her magazine down and headed out the front.

"Oh, hey guys," she plastered a smile on at the three girls.

"Hey," Hanna smiled right back.

"You guys looking for something in particular or you here to see me?" she grinned.

Spencer thought quickly, "Just having a girls shop, retail therapy after this ridiculous pop quiz we had today."

Cece narrowed her eyes, "Right," she said skeptically, "Well, let me know if you need any help."

"Sure," Spencer nodded, looking around her; both Hanna and Aria had already started looking around the shop, "So, you've been hanging out with Emily a bit lately, right?" she tried to sound casual.

Cece nodded, "Sure, a bit. She's a cool chick."

"She is," Spencer agreed slowly, pondering her next move.

"Something wrong?" Cece asked, sensing that Spencer was holding back from what she really wanted to say.

Spencer hesitated, "She's just been a bit… different lately."

"Sometimes change is good, Spencer," Cece replied.

"And sometimes it sucks," Hanna crossed her arms as she approached the two.

The bell rang.

"Sorry it took so long, there was this – " Emily stopped in her tracks, taking in the scene before her, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, handing Cece her coffee.

"Retail therapy," Hanna said quickly.

Emily frowned, looking between her friends and Cece, "Really? Cause it looks more like some kind of confrontation."

"It's not, Em," Aria looked sympathetic to the situation they had put her friend in, "Really, we were just – "

"Anyway," Hanna interrupted, "I thought you were helping your mum out with something this afternoon?"

"Since when do I have to report all my movements to you?" Emily shot back coldly, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I'm saying but you don't have to lie about it either. Since when do we keep secrets from each other?" Hanna asked, sounding hurt.

"Whatever, I'm done," she turned to Cece who was watching silently, "Just text me when you're done and I'll meet you at your place," she said, before pushing past her friends and leaving.

"Sure," Cece nodded, "Hang on," she grabbed her nearby bag and fished her keys out, "Here, you can head over now if you want. I won't be more than an hour."

Emily ignored her friends' stares and caught the keys as Cece threw them, "Cool, see you soon."

The bell rung as she walked out.

"So, that was intense," Cece said as the three girls looked at her, "I mean, it's none of my business what's going on with you guys but I have no idea why I'm getting the dagger eyes right now."

Hanna tutted in disbelief, "Why are you even in Rosewood?"

Cece shrugged, "Well, that's none of your business, is it?"

"If you were so close to Ali, why didn't she ever mention you?" Spencer asked.

"Okay, now this feels like an interrogation," Cece said calmly, "You girls should probably just leave."

Hanna took a step closer, "If you hurt Emily, we'll hear about it. And if you do, you won't get away with it."

Cece rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure right now the only one hurting Emily is you guys," she replied with hard eyes, taking a step towards Hanna, invading her personal space as she spoke in a gravelly tone, "I'm pretty sure you're the ones who just chased her away and I'm the one who's going home to pick up the pieces."

"She'll see through you," Hanna countered, "She's not stupid."

Cece smiled, "Stupid, no," she agreed coldly, "Naïve? Maybe. Ali always said that girl was way too nice for her own good."

Hanna looked ready to slap the other woman when Aria grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Let's just go," she muttered.

"What are you doing? I was about to slap that bitch," Hanna growled.

"Exactly," Aria replied, "We shouldn't have gone there, I knew it was a bad idea."

Spencer frowned, "Are you kidding? Now we know Cece is dangerous. The way she spoke about Emily… that look in her eye, that girl is not stable."

"Yeah and she's totally right, we just drove Emily straight into her hands," Aria stressed.

"Someone should call her," Hanna said, pulling out her phone.

Aria shook her head, "Not you, Han."

Hanna looked up, confused, "Why!?"

"Because you were being way too accusatory with her," Aria sighed, "I'll talk to her. But let's just give her a night to get over it."

"What and just let her hang out with Cece tonight?" Hanna asked.

"She's not going to hurt her," Aria insisted, "If we call her now, it'll just make things worse."

Hanna put her phone away grudgingly, "Fine, but you need to talk to her. Tomorrow. I didn't trust Cece before, now I think she's just plain crazy."

* * *

Emily flicked through the channels, bored. She picked up her phone. She was surprised she hadn't heard from her friends. Maybe they were finally backing off, she thought hopefully. She couldn't understand why they would have gone to Cece's boutique like that. Especially without telling her. She sighed; she couldn't really talk, she hadn't been entirely honest with them either lately.

Things were just so complicated. She was so tired of everything. She just wanted to forget.

Emily stood up and walked over to the kitchen, quickly finding Cece's alcohol stash and pouring herself a large glass of vodka. She sat back down.

She was on her second glass when she finally heard the door open.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," Cece apologised as she threw her bags and keys on the counter and headed into the lounge, spotting the bottle and glass, "Started without me? How many have you had?"

Emily shrugged, "It's only my second."

Cece frowned and took a seat beside her friend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Emily muttered as she continued to drink.

Cece sighed and took the glass out of Emily's hand and put it down, "What's going on?"

Emily made to reach for the glass but Cece knocked her hand back, "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" Cece shot back, "It's barely five and you're already drinking. And I know how generous you are when you pour your drinks. Two? More like four. You look like crap, by the way."

"Thanks," Emily said sarcastically, "What? Now I'm not allowed to drink?"

Cece rolled her eyes, "You can do whatever you want, Americana. You've just got that look about you like when we first met."

Emily frowned, "What look?"

"Like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders," Cece explained, "And you don't have to."

Emily picked up her drink and took a sip, avoiding Cece's eyes, "What did my friends say to you?"

Cece laughed bitterly, "I think they think I'm a bad influence or something. They sure as hell don't like me."

"I'm sorry," Emily closed her eyes.

Cece smiled, "Don't worry about it. I've dealt with worse," she shrugged.

Emily opened her eyes and smiled half-heartedly, "I don't know what's so wrong about making a new friend."

"Nothing at all," Cece murmured, taking Emily's hand in her own, "I think your friends are just used to you being around all the time… I mean, you're the one they all turn to, right? The loyal one, the dependable one…"

Emily looked at her, "Is that what Ali said?"

Cece nodded, "She did."

Emily bit her lip, hesitating, "Did she say anything else? About me?"

Cece watched her friends' eyes, reading the hope in them, "Well… she talked about you the most," she said slowly, "She said you two were the closest. That you were her favourite."

Emily's eyes widened, "Ali said that?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Cece nodded.

Emily chewed on her nail, "What did she say about…" she trailed off.

Cece didn't need her to finish to know what she was talking about, "She told me you had a crush on her… she said you kissed her in the library and the locker room and that she rejected you… And, you know, she was Ali so she liked to tease you, but I always thought…"

Emily watched her, "Thought what?"

"There was this girl who liked you, Pigskin…Paige – "

"Paige?" Emily frowned, "She's my ex."

Cece's eyebrows shot up, "You're kidding. Ha, Ali would have hated that."

"Why?" Emily asked confusedly.

"Well… let's just say Ali made sure that Paige would stay in the closet for a long time," Cece claimed, "She said it was just another game, she just wanted to collect secrets but I always thought she was sort of… jealous. Scared of losing you."

Emily sighed, "She wasn't jealous. Not like that anyway."

"I don't know, she never really told me… I just sensed… there was more…" she shrugged.

Emily cursed herself as she felt the tears prick her eyes.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry," Cece apologised, "Come on, Em, don't cry."

Emily wiped her eyes, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Cece put a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright," she pulled Emily in for a hug, "Shh, it's okay."

Emily let herself cry into Cece's arms for a few minutes before she withdrew.

"I'm sorry," she apologised again, her eyes red from crying.

"It's okay," Cece smiled, "You feel better now?"

Emily nodded, "You're a good friend," she said quietly.

Cece shrugged, "No worries, you know I'm here for you and – "

She was cut off when Emily's lips were suddenly on her own and she felt a hand fall her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I finally figured out where this is heading, so I think I'm about three chapters ahead of this at the moment! To those reading my other works, I should have mentioned I'm on holiday at the moment for another 3 days then back home! That's why I'm mostly updating this one because I'm a bit ahead in it! Patience please :) and prompts welcome :) Thanks for reading and reviewing too =]**

Chapter 3

"Oh my god," Emily stood up, "I am so sorry. That was so not okay," she began pacing, "What is wrong with me?"

"It's fine, Em, don't worry about it," Cece shrugged undeterred.

Emily looked at her incredulously, "It's fine?"

"So you have good taste and a thing for hot blonde's," she flashed a smirk, "Who could blame you really? You're only human."

Emily couldn't help but laugh, "God, I'm a mess," she sank back down into the couch beside her friend.

"You feel things deeply," Cece observed, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I hate it," Emily mumbled.

"You shouldn't," Cece insisted, "Feeling is a good thing. If you didn't feel… well, what would be the point?"

Emily sighed, "I guess," she stood up again, "I should go."

"Whoa, hey, it's barely seven, that's not much of a Friday night is it?" Cece rose an eyebrow.

"It's Thursday," Emily smiled.

Cece laughed, "Well, Thursday is the new Friday, okay?"

Emily laughed, her eyes crinkling as she did so, "You can't just…" she shook her head, "Sounds like something Ali would say."

"Well, I taught her everything she knows," Cece said proudly, before pausing, "Is that why you kissed me, Em? Because I remind you of her?"

"What?" Emily shook her head quickly, "No. No it wasn't that."

"Oh, okay," Cece stood up grabbing herself a glass from the kitchen before returning, "I mean people are always saying how alike we are, so you know, I get it."

"It wasn't that, Cece," Emily insisted, "I swear. It's just… you've been really good to me and I really like hanging out with you. You're funny and interesting…" she sighed.

"Hey, don't stop the wash of compliments, Americana," Cece laughed.

Emily blushed, "I just think you're cool, that's all," she mumbled.

"Well, I think you're cool too," Cece raised her glass, "Cheers."

"I'd say slow down but you never listen," Cece said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're not my mother," Emily half-slurred as she poured herself another drink, slopping half the contents on the table instead of into the glass.

"Yo, Americana, that's expensive, let me," Cece took over the pouring part.

"Thanks," Emily grinned as Cece moved closer to her to pour the drink, "You smell pretty."

Cece failed to hold back a smile as she turned to her friend, "You're so wasted."

"Am not," Emily picked up her drink, taking a long swig.

"Walk in a straight line then, I dare you," Cece challenged.

Emily laughed quickly, "What, are you a cop now?" she shot back, "I bet you'd make a good cop."

"Oh, girl, you don't know me at all if you think that," Cece laughed.

"Well, you'd suit the uniform at least," Emily shrugged.

"You think so?" Cece smirked.

"Totally," Emily nodded enthusiastically, "You're very… bossy."

"And I'd have access to the best handcuff's," Cece's breath tickled Emily's ear.

Emily gulped and nodded as Cece swung one leg over her own, half-straddling her on the couch.

"Not so talkative now?" she asked huskily.

Emily forced herself to look at her friend, using every ounce of energy she had to force herself not to put her hands on her.

Cece laughed, "Come on, Americana, I know you want to kiss me," she winked, her lips hovering over Emily's.

Emily closed the gap and pressed her lips to the blonde's, her hands grasping at Cece's waist pulling her closer. Cece responded hungrily and quickly dominated the kiss, her tongue exploring each crevice of the younger woman's mouth. It wasn't long until she easily pushed Emily's back onto the couch and crawled over her.

"You're not too wasted for this, are you?" Cece whispered.

Emily shook her head, "Definitely not," she whispered back weakly.

Cece grinned as she trailed a hand down a smooth stomach.

* * *

"I so don't want to talk to you right now," Emily closed her locker with more force than necessary and turned away from her friend.

Aria ran after her, "Em, I know," she said as she caught up, "It wasn't my idea, okay? It was stupid but just, Em, stop," she grabbed her friends arm, "I need to tell you something."

Emily huffed as she spun around to face her friend, "I don't want to hear it."

"But you need to," Aria pushed, "Please, I swear it's important. Just hear me out."

Emily couldn't help but falter in her resolve at the look in her friends eyes, "Okay," she said quietly, "Talk."

"You have to promise to keep an open mind okay?" Aria said tentatively.

Emily's eyes narrowed but she nodded, "Fine."

"After you left yesterday… Cece said some pretty… weird stuff. Em, how much do you really know about her?"

Emily felt her body tense, "She's been really good to me, Aria."

Aria bit her tongue, trying to phrase things properly, "Okay… but what if she has ulterior motives?"

Emily could feel her blood start to boil, "Why? Because nobody would actually want me just because they like me? It always has to be some kind of game or something?"

Aria took a moment to realise, "Hang on, are you guys seeing each other?"

"I don't know," Emily growled.

"You don't know?" Aria repeated slowly, "Did you – "

"Yes," Emily answered honestly, "We slept together, okay?"

"Em, this is a really bad idea," Aria started, the worry in her voice growing, "I know you like her and I'm sorry but that girl is not stable."

"Are any of us stable? Really?" Emily shot back.

"Em, she was talking about how we were playing right into her hands by fighting with you. About how she'd be the one to pick up the pieces, about how naïve you are and Ali was right saying you were too nice for your own good," Aria rushed out.

Emily shook her head, "She's right, you just keep on harping on about all this crap and it does make me want to hang out with her more than you guys. She's fun, Aria. Remember fun?"

"Emily, she's dangerous," Aria said firmly, "You should have heard her. It was like when Ali used to hold something over you and know that she like owned a piece of you. But scarier. Way scarier."

"She's not Ali," Emily said quietly.

"No, she's not," Aria agreed, "She's worse. Alison was child's play compared to this chick – "

"You don't even know her," Emily's voice was steadily rising, "I just want one free place of A and all this bullshit. Just let me have that," she didn't let her friend reply as she stormed back to her locker, threw her books in and slammed it closed.

Well, that couldn't have gone much worse, Aria thought.

* * *

Cece spotted Emily come by the door as she dealt with a customer. She remained smiles and politeness until the customer left the store and she approached Emily.

"Em? What's wrong?" she asked gently, "Aren't you meant to be at school right now?"

Emily nodded, "I don't want to be there right now."

"Okay," Cece nodded, "That's cool. Did something happen?"

"I just want everything to like slow down," Emily said quietly.

Cece squinted, "Slow down? Is this about last night – "

"Oh!" Emily shook her head, "No, no that's not what I meant, sorry."

"It's okay," Cece tried to read her friends expression, "So what do you mean?"

Emily sighed in frustration, "I don't know. There's just so much… noise. Everybody's always trying to tell me what to do and who to trust and it just gets so… loud in my head," she shook her head, "Now I sound like a crazy person."

Cece's expression softened as she took her friends hand, "No, you don't sound crazy at all. You just need to find a way to switch off sometimes…" she hesitated, "maybe a way other than alcohol, as much as I love getting drunk with you. But I'm not going to tell you what to do – "

"No, I know," Emily sighed, "You're right. Do you think I could… just go back to your place for a while?"

"Yeah," Cece took her through to the back room and dug through her bag, "Of course," she handed over her keys, "Make yourself at home, okay? And think about it… there's got to be something you do that you love that quiets the noise for a while."

Emily bit her lip, "I used to swim… but I never have time anymore."

"If it helps you relax, you have to find time, Americana. It's important. All that noise in your head… it can't be good for you," Cece smiled.

Emily nodded, "It quiets when I'm with you."

Cece's smile grew, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Emily smiled sheepishly.

"Well then, you'll just have to hang out with me more often won't you?" Cece grinned.

"If you'll have me," Emily shrugged, "I don't want to annoy you or – "

Cece waved a dismissive hand, "You're not annoying, Em. And I'll definitely have you," she winked, "again."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahh, I warn you, stuff gets super intense after this. Thanks for reading guys, let me know what you think or what you want/think will happen xD =]**

 **Chapter 4.**

Hanna took a deep breath before hitting Emily's contact on her phone. She knew she needed to be calm. Aria was right, she'd been too hot-headed the other day and that wasn't going to get them anywhere. She loved her friend, that was the most important thing, wasn't it?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em," Hanna felt awkward, and she hated that she felt awkward talking to her best friend, "How are you?"

"Fine," Emily answered, sounding sleepy, "You?"

Well, at least she'd asked, Hanna thought.

"Okay, I guess," Hanna replied, "Do you think we could meet up? Talk?"

Emily sighed, "Han, I'm really not in the mood for another lecture."

"I know," Hanna said quickly, "I don't want to lecture you, Em. I just… miss you."

Emily hesitated, "I miss you too. Are you free for lunch? I can be at the brew in like an hour."

Hanna sighed with relief, "Sweet, I'll see you there."

Emily hung up and looked at the blonde beside her, watching her curiously.

"It was just Hanna," Emily shrugged, answering the unasked question as she lay back down.

"I heard," Cece smiled, "A whole hour, huh?" she moved closer to the other woman.

Emily giggled, "Yeah and I need to get ready," she pushed at Cece gently.

Cece pouted, "No fair."

"Don't look at me like that," Emily groaned.

Cece laughed, "You love it," she murmured into Emily's neck before moving her lips to her ear, "I'll let you off this time, but you owe me."

Emily nodded, "My pleasure."

"Or mine," Cece smirked.

Emily blushed, "Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, "You have to go to work anyway."

Cece huffed, "Don't remind me. Hey, when does your mum get back?"

"Not until like Wednesday," Emily answered, "How come?"

Cece shrugged, "You wanna stay over again?"

Emily bit her lip, "Sure!" she said enthusiastically before her expression changed, "Cece…"

"Mm?"

"What… what is this?" Emily motioned between the two of them, "I mean, are we just friends with benefits or am I some kind of experiment or – "

Cece crashed her lips into Emily's, wrapping her hands around her waist. Their lips moved together seamlessly. Emily's fingers curled into blonde hair as she groaned when Cece pulled away.

"You're not an experiment," Cece whispered, "I just want…"

Emily watched her patiently, "Want what?" she asked softly.

"I want you to be all mine," Cece smiled as she kissed Emily again quickly.

Emily's face broke out into a grin, "I am," she replied, "Trust me, I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Good," Cece murmured before looking at the clock, "Now, you really should get ready."

* * *

"Hey," Hanna enveloped her friend in a hug.

Emily returned the embrace; she really had missed Hanna, "Hey, what's up?"

Hanna shrugged, "Not much, really. What about you?"

Emily bit her lip, should she even mention Cece or would that just turn things sour?

"Same," she smiled.

Hanna hesitated, "Aria says you and Cece are like…a thing?"

Emily sighed, "Uh-huh."

Hanna held her hands up in defence, "Hey, I'm not going to lecture you, okay?"

Emily looked wary, "Really?"

"Nope," Hanna shook her head, "Em, you're my best friend and I don't want to drive you away again. I missed you too much. I love you."

Emily smiled, "I love you too. So, what's going on with you guys? I feel so out of the loop."

Hanna hesitated again, "Oh, you know, same old… Aria and Ezra got back together, did she tell you?"

Emily laughed, "No, but I'm not surprised."

"Right," Hanna chuckled, "Mona's still trying to talk to me but… I don't know, I'm conflicted…" she trailed off.

Emily nodded, "Yeah… it's harder for you, Han. You guys were friends… it's like trying to separate what was real from the fake…"

"Yeah," Hanna sighed, "She cops a lot of flack at school and sometimes I feel sorry for her. Then I remember everything…"

"The doctors say she's better though, right?" Emily asked.

"Apparently," Hanna sounded sceptical.

The silence washed over them for a moment.

"So… no A talk?" Emily asked tentatively.

"Oh, well… I thought you didn't want to… " Hanna sighed, "We don't have any new information anyway. Another reason I should talk to Mona."

Emily thought for a moment, "You think she knows something?"

"Probably not but…maybe?" Hanna shrugged, "Anyway, you have a new girl, tell me about her."

Emily was caught off guard, "You want to hear about me and Cece?"

Hanna nodded, "Sure. I mean, you like her so there must be a reason, right?"

Emily laughed, "There must," she agreed, "Han, she's great. I mean, we talk, like really talk, you know? It's like I don't have to hide. And she's really smart and she's funny. I know you guys didn't exactly hit it off, but I really think you'd like her if you gave her a chance."

Hanna doubted it but forced a smile, "Yeah, maybe. So she's hanging around Rosewood for a while, right?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, she said she likes being here. It makes her feel connected to Ali again," she stopped, looking thoughtful.

"Do you guys talk about Ali much?" Hanna asked.

Emily shrugged, "Not really."

Hanna smiled, "Do you guys talk much at all?"

Emily laughed, "We do actually. She's so sweet, listening to me whinge about crap all the time."

Hanna nodded slowly, "Em, have you told her about… about A?"

The brunette was caught off guard, "Well… I mean, all your boyfriends know, right?"

Hanna groaned internally, "Yeah, I guess… but we've known them a little longer than you've known Cece."

"She won't tell anyone, Han," Emily said softly.

Hanna forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm sure you're right Em."

* * *

"So basically she's told Cece everything?"

Hanna shrugged, "I don't know, okay? She just said Cece is such a good listener," her tone became sarcastic, "listening to her crap all the time and… she knows about A."

"What?" Aria and Spencer spoke at the same time.

Spencer took a deep breath, "Okay, what exactly does Cece know?"

"I don't know!" Hanna exclaimed in frustration, "I was trying not to grill her, remember?"

"And they're like… together?" Aria asked.

"Sounds like it," Hanna confirmed, "She's pretty smitten."

"Great," Aria said sarcastically, "What the hell are we meant to do?"

"Hey guys," Mona smiled sweetly at the three girls.

Hanna averted her eyes, "Let's go," she stated, sliding out of the booth.

"I need to talk to you!" Mona grabbed Hanna's arm.

Hanna shook her off, "I don't want to talk to you, Mona."

The three girls were almost at the door of the brew when Mona's voice rang out behind them.

"It's about Emily's new girlfriend," she called.

The three stopped in their tracks, exchanged glances and turned around.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ahhhh, shit's going downnnnnnnn. Okay, there's a (Cece/Emily) smut warning for those of you who are a bit squeamish, it's obvious so just skip it until you see the OVER line and you're good! As usual, thanks for reading and especially those who review! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter 5.**

"Cece was in Radley?" Spencer asked disbelievingly as they sat across from Mona.

Mona shrugged, "Yeah…when she found out why I was there she came to me. She said she wanted to help, at first. She said Ali had done her wrong too, something about some frat party and getting her kicked out of college. It's hazy," she explained, "I was still on so many drugs…"

"Help? How was she going to help? Do what?" Hanna pressed.

"Destroy Alison," Mona replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" Aria frowned, "Alison's dead, how can – "

"She's alive," Mona interrupted before sighing, "Don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"Well…" Hanna rose her eyebrows.

"I saw her that night," Mona said quietly, "I don't know exactly what happened beforehand but I convinced her to leave town."

"Ali's…alive?" Spencer was in shock.

"You forced her to leave…" Hanna echoed.

Aria couldn't even speak.

"Yes," Mona nodded, "She made my life hell so… I returned the favour," she offered simply.

Hanna blinked, "Hang on, Cece knows Alison's alive?"

"Yes," Mona repeated, "And she wants to hurt her."

"What did she want from you?" Aria looked confused.

"Everything," Mona said quietly, "Every piece of information, every photograph, everything."

"She's A," Hanna voiced what they were all thinking.

"How did she even get out?" Spencer sounded exasperated.

"She just…put her face on. That million dollar smile could get her anywhere," Mona almost sounded impressed, "She wanted out…and Cece always gets what she wants. That's why I'm warning you."

Hanna looked to the other two, "Why? What's she planning?"

"She just said she was looking for the thing that would hurt Alison the most," Mona replied, "And I'd bet that's the real reason she's here."

"Emily," Hanna said, her mouth going dry.

* * *

 **SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT**

"Cece," Emily moaned breathily.

Cece traced her lips down Emily's bare, tan stomach, stopping right below her belly button and hooking her fingers into the belt loops on Emily's jeans as she pulled her face back up to Emily's.

"You called?" she purred.

Emily laughed and wrapped her hands around the back of Cece's neck, pulling her close. Their tongues met, fighting for dominance until Emily let a moan into Cece's mouth and retreated. She felt soft fingers trailing up and down her sides. Her legs shifted uncomfortably. She could feel her core practically burning for the woman above her.

Cece smirked at the movement.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered in Emily's ear, "And so sweet," she continued as she unbuttoned her girlfriends jean, pushing her hand firm against Emily's heat, "And so, so dirty," she chuckled.

Emily blushed but again, couldn't hold back the groan that fell from her lips and another as Cece flicked her most sensitive spot. Cece grinned.

"Say my name again," she whispered as she pressed down, building the pressure on Emily's clit teasingly.

Emily's hands grasped at the sheets around her, her hips bucking, leaving the matress completely, "Cece," she moaned again.

"I love it when you moan my name like that," Cece said, "Let's see if I can make you scream it."

Emily's reply died on her lips when two fingers entered her quickly. Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing was laboured as Cece began pumping in and out at various speeds. First slowly, then quickly, then slowly again. The whole time her thumb played with Emily's clit. Emily's knuckles were white from being curled into the sheets so tightly.

"You like that?" Cece whispered, her breath tickling Emily's ear lightly making her shiver.

"Yes," Emily managed to get out between gasps.

Cece twisted her fingers in deeper suddenly causing Emily to scream her name as her body shook and Cece became more gentle as she rode out her high, her body crashing back onto the matress as she took deep breaths, trying to slow her heart rate back to normal rhythm.

"Knew I could make you scream," she murmured, turning and landing on her back besides her girlfriend. She pulled Emily onto her chest and ran her fingers through brunette hair as Emily regained her breathing.

"You're amazing," Emily breathed, "I just want to stay in this moment forever."

Cece smiled, "So do I, babe," she ran a hand down Emily's side and under her shirt, stroking her skin lightly, "I wish we could just escape from the world a while."

Emily's eyes fluttered closed, "Sounds perfect."

Cece watched her fall asleep, still stroking her skin as she kissed her cheek.

 **OVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVER**

* * *

"Damnit," Emily swore as the house was thrown into darkness and she stubbed her toe. She ran her hand over the walls until she found a light switch and turned it on. She started looking in the kitchen cupboards for a spare light bulb for the hallway but found nothing. She looked all around the house to no avail.

Maybe the basement, she thought. Cece had said it was just storage but it was the only place she hadn't looked. She opened the door and switched the light on. Basements were creepy, she thought as she tiptoed down the stairs. Maybe with everything A had put them through, she just thought everything was creepy. She shook the thought from her head as she made her way down the stairs.

"Oh my god," dropped from her lips as she froze halfway down the stairs.

There were photographs hung up on every inch of the walls. Of her. Of her friends. Of Alison. Some pictures she didn't even recognise. Documents were scattered all over a large desk in the center of the room. Basements were definitely creepy. She stood staring at the lair for what felt like forever but she couldn't take in what she seeing at all. Her head felt blank, like any logical thought had been ripped out of it and she couldn't think. Then she heard a shuffle behind her and spun around.

"Yeah, you weren't exactly meant to see that."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter for you because I know I left y'all hanging with the last one! Don't worry, Cece's not all bad. The ship will saillllll.**

 **Chapter 6**

The door slammed. Emily ran up the stairs, trying to open it hopelessly.

"Cece," she yelled, banging on the door, "Let me out. Please, open the door."

She stopped as a strange smell reached her nostrils. She turned around searching for the source and noticed something coming out of a vent on the wall. She froze, unable to comprehend the situation.

"Cece," she banged on the door helplessly, "Please, don't do this."

Her head was starting to swim, she could feel her body giving in to whatever chemical was over taking it. She sank to her knee's, barely knocking the door helplessly one last time before her heavy eyelids closed.

* * *

"We need to talk to Emily. Now," Spencer said.

Hanna nodded, pulling out her phone, "Hang on, I've got a text from her," she opened it, "She's gone with her mum to Texas for a couple of days. Well, at least she's away from Cece," she sighed with relief.

"She still needs to know," Aria interjected, "Call her."

Hanna hit her friends contact, putting her phone to her ear and listening to it ring out.

"Nothing," she said, "Should we go and see Cece?"

"Is that a good idea? She's dangerous, Han. Maybe we should go to the cops," Aria sounded apprehensive.

"Because that always turns out so well for us," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Well, we have to do something," Hanna said helplessly.

"Call her again," Spencer ordered.

Hanna did with the same result, "Nothing," she growled, "Why isn't she answering?"

"They're probably on the plane, text her," Aria suggested.

"And say what? Hey Em, how's texas, sorry but your girlfriends a psycho?" Hanna asked.

* * *

Cece ran a hand through her hair before rubbing it over her face. This wasn't meant to happen, she thought. She looked at Emily passed out on her couch. She'd be fine, Cece reasoned, she hadn't left her in there long enough to do any real damage. Just long enough to get her unconscious. She ran a finger down Emily's cheek.

Emily's message tone sounded causing Cece to jump. She grabbed it and her blood ran cold. Two missed calls from Hanna, but more worrisome was the text that just came through.

 _Em, you need to call us. It's important. We spoke to Mona. Cece was a patient in Radley too. She is not who you think she is. She's A._

Cece put the phone down and watched Emily sleep. She was just sleeping, Cece rationalised, like she did all the time when they watched a movie. Then Emily groaned and her body squirmed before her eyes fluttered open. She was groggy.

"Cece," she croaked, sitting up as she tried to regain her awareness. She looked down at her foot, feeling something heavy; a chain around it, her eyes followed it to a hook on the wall, "You have to let me go," she said weakly, "You're not going to get away with this."

"Em, please, I don't want to hurt you," Cece insisted.

Emily had never seen her girlfriend so dishevelled, her eyes were darting all over the place nervously.

"You don't want to hurt me?" she asked incredulously, "You just gassed me and now you've chained me to the damn wall, how is that not hurting me?"

"I can't let you go," Cece said quietly.

"Why?" Emily growled, yanking on the chain to no avail.

"Because you'll go to your friends and tell them everything and they'll convince you to leave me," Cece placed a hand on Emily's cheek but she pulled away.

"There doesn't exactly need to be a lot of convincing right now," Emily shot back.

"Please, Em, this wasn't how it was meant to go," Cece pleaded.

"How exactly was it meant to go?" Emily snapped, "You've been stalking me and my friends. Torturing us. Is that all this is – "

"I'm not A," Cece said loudly.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Cece, I saw your lair down there."

"Please, let me explain babe," Cece moved closer to Emily on the couch, "You have to hear me out."

"You have to let me go," Emily repeated.

Cece sighed, "I can't," she said softly, "You can't leave me."

Emily stared at her girlfriend in confusion. She seemed like a completely different person. Insecure. Desperate. Pleading. Scattered. The ring of her phone jolted her out of her thoughts. She reached for it but Cece beat her to it.

"Doesn't this girl ever give up?" she grumbled as she rejected the call.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"Hanna, she's been calling for the last couple of hours," Cece said, throwing the phone back down.

"They're going to know something's up. They'll come looking for me," Emily said confidently, "They know I spend all my time here."

Cece smiled, "I know," she said, "That's why I already sent Hanna a text saying you were in Texas with your parents for the weekend."

Emily panicked internally, "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, the fear finally creeping into her voice.

Cece's eyes softened, "I don't want to hurt you, Em," she insisted, "I just… I need you to stay and listen. That's the only reason I chained you up. I can't let you leave."

Emily's phone rang again.

Cece swore, "Okay, you're going to answer and tell her you're in Texas," she ordered.

Emily shook her head, "No, I'm not doing that."

Cece ground her teeth, "Emily, listen to me. You have to."

"No," Emily shook her head again, "You can't make me."

Cece closed her eyes, thinking before she opened them, "If you do what I say… I'll tell you something you really want to hear," she said softly.

"I don't care what it is, I'm not – "

"Alison's alive," Cece cut in.

Emily stopped talking, losing her voice momentarily, "What? No, she isn't. Ali's dead. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Next time this phone rings, you tell Hanna you're fine, you're in Texas with your mum and I'll tell you everything," Cece promised.

Emily just looked at her for a minute, "You're crazy," she said quietly.

Cece's eyes flashed in a way Emily had never seen before, "Don't call me that."

Emily bit her lip and her phone began ringing again.

"You're fine. You're in Texas," Cece held out her phone, "Put it on speaker."

Emily considered her options. Really, she didn't have any. What if Alison was alive? She couldn't not hear what Cece had to say. She took the phone and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Han," she tried to sound normal.

"Hey, I've been trying to call you for ages," Hanna sounded stressed.

"Yeah, sorry, um we were… visiting dad on base," Emily improvised.

Hanna didn't waste any time, "Em, did you get my text?"

"Um," Emily paused, "No, I… my phone's been playing up since we landed," she lied.

Hanna hesitated, "I don't have time to sugar coat this, Em. Cece was a patient in Radley. Mona told us. We think she's A."

Emily looked to Cece who signalled for her keep talking, "What…no," she closed her eyes, "I don't know what to say," she said honestly.

"I'm sorry but she is not who you think she is," Hanna spoke gently.

Emily's head swam, "I- I guess she's not," she looked straight at Cece, who signalled for her to wrap up the call, "I – I gotta go, Han. I'll talk to you soon."

"Em, there's more." Hanna rushed, "I don't know how to say this either but Ali's alive."

Emily's eyes immediately connected with Cece's, "Oh my god."

"Are you okay? We don't even know the details but Mona says… " she struggled for words, "I guess the important thing is she's alive. Emily, talk to me."

Emily had to unclench her jaw to answer, "I'm okay," she barely got out, "I'm just in shock."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Hanna replied, "I'll call you when we know more, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Emily couldn't believe it; Cece wasn't lying. Alison was alive.

"Are you sure you're okay, Em?" Hanna sounded worried.

"Yeah, I just… " Emily nodded as Cece signalled impatiently, "mum's calling me so I gotta go."

"We'll figure this all out. Love you, Em."

"You too," Emily barely choked out before hanging up and fixing her gaze on Cece, "You were in Radley?"

Cece huffed, "That bitch should have kept her mouth shut," she said coldly.

"Cece, you're sick. You need help. You can still let me go," Emily tried to reason with her.

Cece shook her head, "No, I can't."

Emily wanted to cry but she was trying to keep her composure, "Fine, tell me about Ali."

"She's alive," Cece stated simply, "I've seen her."

"If she's alive, where is she? Why hasn't she come back?"

Cece shrugged, "She's scared of her mum…" she sighed, "That night, someone hit her from behind. She doesn't know who. Her mum saw the whole thing and then buried her. She was still alive. She was so scared…I guess whoever hit her was someone her mum wanted to protect… She was scared of A too. You guys weren't A's first targets…somehow Mona convinced her to just run away."

Emily felt like she was in a bad nightmare, "Did you hit her? What…why did you really come to Rosewood? Does Ali know you're A? Why were you - "

"I didn't hit her. If I did, her mum would have dobbed me in, that woman hates me. And I'm not A, I told you that," Cece growled the last part.

"Well, your word has kind of lost any value," Emily retorted.

Cece sighed, "I came to Rosewood to try and find a way to get back at Ali."

Emily swallowed past a lump in her throat, "Get back at her for what?"

"She got me kicked out of college, she pushed some chick down the stairs and I got the blame. I was black listed, no college will even look at me now," the venom was apparent in Cece's tone, "My parents disowned me. They said I was off the rails… They threw money at me to make me go away so I wouldn't tarnish the family name. Then I guess things got… bad…"

"And you ended up in Radley," Emily finished quietly.

Cece nodded.

"Why would you use me to get back at Ali? What about the other girls, what about – "

"Because you were the one she loved the most. Maybe she even loved you how you wanted her to, I don't know," Cece shrugged, "But I knew if I got close to you when she couldn't… "

Tears stung Emily's eyes and she struggled to swallow.

"But things changed, Emily," Cece put a hand on Emily's neck, "I didn't expect you to be so… I didn't expect to fall for you."

Emily knew she should move away but Cece's hand was warm and she couldn't comprehend what the hell was happening right now, "How would Ali have even known? What was the point if she wouldn't even know?"

"She keeps tabs on all of you, Emily," Cece explained, "Especially you," she hesitated, "Plus, I filmed it… the first time we… Well, everything actually, I had cameras over the house…"

Emily closed her eyes, "Oh my god, you filmed it? That's all it was to you. God."

"No, Em," Cece moved her hand up to Emily's cheek, "That's all it was meant to be but I didn't do anything with the tape because it was so much more."

"How can I believe anything you say?" Emily asked.

"Believe this," Cece murmured before pressing her lips to Emily's.

Emily's eyes fluttered the way they always did when Cece kissed her but her head was telling her to stop, to pull away, to run but her heart won out and after a moment, she responded and kissed the other woman back hungrily, as though trying to suck some sense out of the situation.

"See?" Cece murmured as their lips broke apart, "It means something, right?"

Emily's shoulders shook as she cried, the situation overwhelming her at last.

Cece pulled her close, "Don't cry, Americana," she whispered, "I love you."

Emily stopped crying for a moment, pulling back so she could see Cece's face, "What did you say?"

"I love you," Cece repeated, wiping the stray tears from Emily's cheek, "I know I had bad intentions but I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

Emily wiped her eyes, trying to think, "You're really not A," she could believe that now, "But Cece, all this… it isn't healthy. You need help."

"I just need you," Cece whispered, "Remember when you said the noise in your head quiets when you're with me?"

Emily nodded.

"It's the same for me," Cece said softly.

Emily bit her lip, "But you know you have to let me go, right?"

Cece looked at the chain around her girlfriend's ankle, "Are you going to run away?" she asked softly.

Emily didn't know what to say. Because she didn't know the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahh, feels. explanations. let me know what you think. reviews really do make my day :) thank you!**

 **Chapter 7**

Cece dared to hope when she saw Emily hesitating. She watched her girlfriend, she could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

Emily closed her eyes, trying to separate one thought from the other. She felt a hand on her cheek and her eyes opened.

"Em?" Cece asked softly.

"Cece…" Emily was still lost for words.

Cece hesitated, "Do you love me?"

Emily bit her lip, "Yes," she breathed weakly.

Cece smiled in relief.

"But this… I don't know how to deal with this," Emily faltered.

Cece sighed, "I know," she brushed a thumb under Emily's eye, "I know I really stuffed up. I shouldn't have stopped… "

Emily frowned, "Stopped what?" she asked before something clicked, "Are you meant to be on medication?" she wondered, "Is that what you mean?"

Cece nodded.

"Why did you stop?" Emily asked.

Cece shrugged, "I don't like it. It makes me feel… dull."

Emily shifted her position and was reminded of the chain around her ankle, "Cece, can you please take this off me?" she hesitated, "I'm not going to leave, okay?"

Cece looked hesitant, "Promise?"

Emily sighed, "Please, Cece," she pleaded, "I promise."

Cece nodded and unfastened the chains.

Emily smiled as she rubbed her ankle, "Thank you."

"It's not too sore, is it?" Cece ran her fingers over her girlfriends ankle, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Emily mumbled, "I know you're sorry, Cece…" she started, "But this is…"

"Crazy?" Cece asked softly.

Emily sighed, "No," she shook her head, "I mean, yes but no. You need help."

"I'm not going back to that place," Cece said firmly.

"Radley?" Emily sighed, "With everything I've heard about that place… I don't blame you. But can't you see a doctor, a therapist or something? And can't you go back on your medication? I know you don't like it but doesn't it help?"

Cece's shoulders slumped, "I don't know," she shook her head hopelessly, "I just want…"

Emily watched her expectantly, "What?" she asked softly.

Cece smiled sadly, "I just want to stay here with you," she said quietly.

* * *

"There's got to be a way to figure this out," Spencer was saying.

Hanna sighed, "Mona doesn't know anything… If Ali doesn't want to be found, she won't be. So unless you really want to go and confront crazy Cece…"

"Right. Cece. That should probably be our priority, right?" Aria jumped in.

"Shouldn't we wait for Emily to get back?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe it would be easier without her… you really think she's going to want to set up some kind of trap to get evidence that her girlfriend is A?" Spencer shot back.

"I don't know… maybe she would. If it was me, I wouldn't wanna miss the chance to fry A," Hanna shrugged.

"Yeah, but A's not your girlfriend," Spencer pointed out.

"Guys," Aria interrupted.

Hanna and Spencer both looked at her, then followed her gaze across the brew where they spotted Emily's mum.

"Guys," Hanna frowned, "Why is Mrs Fields here if Emily's in Texas? She said she had to go because her mum was calling her away..."

* * *

"Ce, what you said about using me… to hurt Ali…" Emily broke eye contact.

"Em, I know that was…beyond wrong. But I didn't know how much I'd actually like hanging out with you… I thought we could be friends and then you kissed me… You looked at me like I was normal and you trusted me and somehow, you were the first person I could trust in a really long time," Cece explained.

Emily bit her lip, "So it wasn't all… fake?"

"No," Cece said quickly, "It wasn't fake. I just thought… I thought I could have the best of both worlds, I guess," she frowned, "I thought I could have you and still hurt Ali… but then when it came to it, I couldn't send her the tapes."

"Hang on, you know where she is?" Emily asked suddenly.

"No – "

"But if you were going to send her the tapes – "

"It's just a post box I know she uses sometimes, Em," Cece said, "It's in philly."

Emily nodded in disappointment, "Oh."

"I don't hate her," Cece said quietly.

Emily frowned, "Then why do you want to hurt her?"

Cece tried to gather her thoughts, "I don't know… I don't, not really. Not usually."

Emily tried to understand, "Can you…explain it to me? I don't understand. But I want to," she added quickly.

Cece nodded, "I'll try," she thought for a moment, "I love her, Emily. I really do. When I said she was my best friend too, I meant it. My parents hated her as much as her parents hated me. They all said it was a toxic friendship and maybe it was, I don't know. I never connected with anyone the way I did with Ali. I had friends but it was just…surface stuff."

Emily nodded slowly, "Well, I can understand that. Ali has a way of making people feel… accepted."

"When I had my… psychotic break as they like to call it… I don't know if these things ever make sense, the doctors think it's because I missed my parents and I wanted to be back with them," she huffed, "I don't know if that's true, I didn't feel like I missed them… But I got this thought that it was Alison's fault that they wouldn't talk to me. I thought if I could show them that I was trying to hurt her, that I didn't like her…" she shook her head, "It doesn't make it any clearer, does it?"

Emily pondered it a moment, "I don't know," she said slowly, "It made sense to you at the time, though right?"

Cece nodded.

"I guess it makes sense… I mean, it's extreme," Emily took Cece's hand, "But you're ill. And that's why you need to see someone," she pressed, "Please?"

Cece smiled, "You still care."

Emily's eyes widened, "Of course I care, Cece. I can't just turn my feelings off… " she paused, "And I don't want to. I want to help you."

"I'm not a charity case," Cece said quietly, "People look at you differently when they know you're sick."

"I don't want to help you because I think you're a charity case," Emily insisted, "I want to help you because I love you."

Cece smiled at that, "I love you too."

Emily placed a hand on Cece's cheek and drew her in for a kiss. Cece melted into the other woman's lips. They sprung apart when there was an aggressive knock on the door.

"Cece, open up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Cece, open up."

Cece swore.

"It's just Hanna," Emily took Cece's hand.

Cece pulled away as she stood up, "She thinks I'm A."

"Emily!"

"And Spencer," Cece's voice shook as she began to panic.

"Cece, I'll explain it to them," Emily said, "Please, let me answer it."

Cece shook her head, "No. They won't believe us. They'll convince you to leave me."

"No, they won't," Emily said firmly, "I'm not leaving you."

Cece placed a hand on Emily's cheek, "No, you're not."

Emily's eyes diverted to the banging of the door and Cece pulled her across the room.

"What are we – "

"I'm sorry," Cece said softly as they got to the basement door, opening it.

Emily stopped, "No, Cece, I'm not going back down there," she shook her head, standing her ground.

"You have to," Cece's voice rose.

Emily tried to reason with her as she pulled her arm from Cece's grip, "Cece, please. I swear, they'll listen to me. It will just take some explaining, that's all. Just give me some time with them, please."

Cece was conflicted, "I need you."

Emily nodded, squeezing Cece's hand, "I need you too," she whispered, "We're better off dealing with them than the cops though, right?"

Cece looked towards the door, "Okay," she said quietly.

Emily took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy, she thought as she stood in front of the door. She looked behind her to see Cece pull her knee's to her chest as she sat on the couch. She looked so… broken. Emily sighed. Here goes nothing, she thought, opening the door.

"Emily!" Hanna wrapped her friend in a hug, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, guys, really," Emily said.

"Why did you say you were in Texas, Em? And why are you with…" Hanna spotted Cece, "her?"

Emily tried to stop the three girls coming into the house but three versus one didn't work in her favour.

"What the hell's been going on here?" Spencer asked, her eyes scanning the upset room, including the chains, "We know you're A," she said directly to Cece.

"No, guys," Emily jumped between the two women, "Cece is not A."

Hanna groaned, "Em, she knows Ali's alive. She was in Radley – "

"I know, I know," Emily put her hands up to stop Hanna, "It looks bad, I know. But she's not A, I promise."

"Then what the hell's with the chains?" Hanna spotted them too.

"It was a… misunderstanding," Emily stated weakly, "Guys, we gotta talk but please, Cece's not the bad guy."

"Sorry if I'm finding that hard to believe," Hanna pushed past Emily and began to stare down Cece, "We know who you are."

Cece stood up, "You don't know anything."

Emily jumped in, standing in front of Cece protectively, "Stop, Han. Just let me explain before you do anything stupid, okay?"

Hanna glared at Cece, "Fine, but I swear to god if she," she spat the word, "tries anything – "

"She won't," Emily rushed, "Just…sit," she motioned to the other couch, "Please?"

Hanna, Spencer and Aria exchanged worried glances but nodded and took their seats. Emily sat too and tugged at Cece's hand, pulling her down beside her.

* * *

"That's a nice story and all, but it doesn't change the fact that she used you, Em. And that she basically took you hostage. Why are you still protecting her? She knew Ali was alive and she didn't tell us. She didn't tell you," Spencer was having difficulty grasping the situation.

Emily squeezed Cece's hand in her own, "I know, Spence. But she's not well. She's going to get help."

"How can you believe anything she says?" Aria asked warily.

Emily bit her lip.

"Because I love her," Cece spoke for the first time in half an hour.

Spencer scoffed, "You used her to settle some sick revenge plot between you and Ali."

"Oh come on, Spence," Emily snapped, "Toby's not exactly an angel in case you don't remember," she turned to Aria and Hanna, "Your relationships didn't exactly start out innocently either."

Aria shifted uncomfortably.

Hanna looked at her friend, "You really believe her, Emily?"

"Yes," Emily nodded, "I really do."

Hanna's eyes flitted to Cece and back to her friend, "Okay," she said quietly, "Then so do I."

"What?" Spencer and Aria spoke at the same time.

"Are you serious?" Aria asked, "You really trust her?"

"No," Hanna shook her head, "But I trust Emily. And Cece needs help. Just like Mona did. Maybe if someone had realised…with Mona earlier, we all could have escaped a whole lot of pain."

Emily sighed with relief, "Thank you, Han."

Hanna shrugged, "This doesn't mean I trust you, Cece. And if you ever lock Emily up again, you will end up in someplace like Radley."

Cece rose her gaze to meet the other womans and nodded slowly, "Thank you," she whispered.

"And if we even think that you're going to hurt anybody, we will go to the cops," Spencer said firmly, "Or your doctors or whoever the hell we need to go to get you locked up."

"Sounds fair," Cece said weakly, still holding Emily's hand tightly.

Emily smiled at her, "Is there someone you're meant to call if this happens? A therapist or – "

"Yeah," Cece nodded as she fished out her phone, "I'll make the call."

* * *

"You seriously think this is a good idea?" Aria asked nervously.

Hanna watched Emily and Cece across the room, "I don't know," she said honestly, "But Emily's not going to give up on her… Maybe if I hadn't given up on Mona… "

"She's not Mona, Han," Spencer pointed out.

"But she could be," Hanna said, "If we turn away, if Emily turns away from her she could be."

Aria frowned, "Yeah… right."

"We'll keep an eye on her," Hanna insisted.

"A really close eye," Spencer confirmed quietly as Emily made her way over to her friends, "Did she talk to her doctor?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, but she's out of state. I called Dr Sullivan so we're going to go and see her now."

"Well, we'll come," Hanna said quickly.

"Guys, we'll be fine," Emily tried to sound reassuring, "Really."

"That's a little hard to believe right now, Em," Aria still looked concerned.

Emily shifted on her feet, "It's just… she doesn't exactly trust you guys."

"The feeling is mutual," Spencer stated, "Well, we'll go grab a coffee, okay? Call us when you're done and we'll come and meet you," she suggested, "You can't stay with her tonight, Em. Not alone. It's not safe."

"She doesn't want to hurt anybody," Emily persisted.

"Maybe she doesn't," Spencer started, "But that doesn't mean she won't."

"Can we just see what Dr Sullivan says?" Emily asked.

* * *

Emily couldn't stop fidgeting. She was chewing her nails when the door open and her head snapped up. She stood up. Cece looked tired, her face sunken. Emily squeezed her hands.

"Can I speak to you a minute, Emily?"

Emily's gaze switched to Dr Sullivan and she nodded quietly, following her into the doctors' office after giving Cece's hands another quick squeeze.

"Um, how is she? Is she going to be okay? Is she going to go back on her medication?" Emily rushed her words all out at once.

Dr Sullivan smiled, "She's going on a new course on medication. Ideally, we'd like to do this under supervision – "

"You mean at Radley," Emily interrupted.

"But she's being extremely stubborn about that…"

"I can look after her," Emily said, "I'll stay with her."

Dr Sullivan looked sceptical, "With everything that's happened… and I don't believe anyone is giving me the full story at this point, I don't think that you should be alone with her for a while."

Emily bit her lip, hanging her head as her brow furrowed.

"Emily?"

"I love her," Emily said quietly.

"I know… I just worry about this relationship becoming… toxic," the doctor said carefully.

Emily shook her head, "It's not like that," she said quietly, "She needs me. And I need her."

"I want to continue seeing you both," Dr Sullivan explained, "And I really need to insist that you do not stay alone with her. Not while she's transitioning between medications."

"I don't think my friends will let me anyway," Emily muttered.

* * *

"We are not leaving her alone with that chick," Hanna said firmly.

"Hanna, nobody is disagreeing with you," Aria replied, "I don't want her alone with Cece any more than you do. You're the one who went all team Emily and Cece earlier."

"I am not all team Emily and Cece," Hanna said, "I'm team keeping my friend safe. She's not going to leave Cece… you know what she's like, she wants to save everyone. If we turn on Cece, it's as good as turning on Emily."

"Well, I just wish we could focus on finding Ali…"

"And I don't?" Hanna shot back, "I want to find Ali too but right now, we can't exactly leave Emily alone…"

Spencer sighed, "You're right, Han. With any luck, Dr Sullivan will talk some sense into her and – "

"Really? And I'll let them lock her up in Radley?" Emily stood behind them with her arms crossed.

"No, of course not," Hanna jumped in, "But you get why we can't let you be alone with her, Emily."

Emily sighed, "Yeah, I get it," she said quietly, "Anyway, Dr Sullivan agrees with you. At least while she changes medications…" she glanced over to her girlfriend who was ordering at the counter, "So since you're going to insist anyway, I guess you guys can crash at Cece's place."

Cece approached and handed Emily her coffee, "Americana," she smiled.

Emily took the coffee, "Thanks," she took her girlfriends hand, "So, um, the girls are going to stay with us tonight… is that okay?"

Cece bit her tongue a moment, casting a glance to the girls, "Uh-huh," she nodded, "Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ahhh! I knew Cece was dodgy! What did you all think of the finale? Just for the record, I'm not going to go the same way as the series as this story is already on it's own course :) enjoy! R &R, let me know what you think =]**

 **Chapter 9**

Cece curled into Emily's side, kissing her neck lightly.

"I love you," she murmured.

Emily closed her eyes before turning to face her girlfriend.

"I love you too," Emily whispered.

Cece's eyes locked with Emily's and she lurched forward, pressing her lips to Emily's. Hard. Emily responded hungrily for a moment before pulling away.

"Cece, maybe we should… "

Cece watched her, "I just want to be close to you," she whispered.

Emily smiled, "I know. You've just been through so much… I don't want to…"

"What? You think a bit of kissing is going to tip me over the edge?"

Emily sighed, "No, of course not," she answered with a shake of her head.

"Do you… not want to kiss me?" Cece asked nervously.

"Of course I want to kiss you," Emily said quickly, "I do. Sorry, it's just been an intense few days. Aren't you exhausted?"

Cece placed a hand on Emily's cheek, "You are," she realised, "You should get some sleep, baby."

Emily nodded and pressed her lips to Cece's briefly.

"I am," she agreed and she pulled Cece close, "Will you be able to sleep?"

Cece nodded against Emily's shoulder, "Yeah," she said softly, "I can always sleep when you're holding me."

* * *

"Han… go to sleep," Spencer said, "You're worrying too loudly."

"You can't hear worry," Hanna grumbled as she readjusted her position on Cece's couch.

"Yeah, you can," Aria said sleepily, "We're right here. Emily's like ten feet away, she'll be fine."

Hanna sighed, "Okay, okay," she agreed, "I just hope those stupid meds kick in quickly, this couch is no substitute for a bed."

Spencer couldn't help chuckling as she closed her eyes.

Cece felt an arm snake it's way over her stomach. She placed her hand over her girlfriends and let herself smile. She felt Emily's face nuzzle into her neck.

"I love you," Emily murmured.

Cece smiled as she turned around to face the brunette, "I love you too."

Emily's lips crashed into Cece's. Cece was surprised, but pleasantly so. She moved her hands to Emily's waist, pulling her closer.

"I thought… you didn't want… " she breathed as they broke apart.

Emily smiled sheepishly, "I always want you, Cece," she claimed, "Always."

Cece licked her lips, "Right back at you," she whispered, "Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

Emily shrugged.

Cece's fingers traced over Emily's waist, "Em, you are. Really," she pressed, "After everything… and you still support me. You still love me."

"Of course I do," Emily mumbled, "You underestimate yourself… you've been through so much and you're still fighting. You're still here."

"Ali was right," Cece murmured, "You always see the best in people."

Emily's smile faltered.

"Sorry," Cece realised her mistake, her hand stopping it's movement on Emily's waist, "We'll find her, Em. I promise. I'll do anything I can – "

"I know," Emily cut off, "I just… I don't think I've wrapped my head around it. She's…"

Cece watched her girlfriend struggle for words, "Do you still…" she stopped, "Are you still in love with her?"

Emily swallowed, "I love you, Cece."

Cece bit her lip and nodded, noting that wasn't exactly the no she'd been looking for.

* * *

The next few weeks followed suit; Aria, Spencer and Hanna were in rotating shifts. Spencer had taken to spending her spare time trying to follow any leads on Alison's whereabouts. Emily was glad her parents were in Texas and under the impression she was staying at Hanna's. She had missed two whole weeks of school and was playing catch up now. Cece had spent most of her time sleeping but was finally starting to function again.

"I think I should go back to work."

Emily looked at her girlfriend thoughtfully, "Do you think you're ready for that?"

Cece shrugged, "I have to get back to normality at some point, Em. And you need to get back on top of school… and I don't want to hang around here all day by myself."

Emily chewed her lip.

"Em, it's a boutique, it's hardly stressful work," Cece smiled.

Emily nodded, "I know… but if it's too much, you have to tell me. There's no shame if you're not ready, Dr Sullivan says it will take a while to get back to…"

Cece took Emily's hand and squeezed it gently, "You've been my rock, Em," she said quietly, "But we can't just live in this place forever. Plus… I know you want to find Ali."

Emily grimaced, "Well, yeah. I mean… Spencer's been trying to figure out where she might be… with all the information you gave her… she'll figure something out. She always does."

"She's going back to work? Is that a good idea?" Aria asked as the four sat on the couch in Cece's apartment.

"Routine is good for recovery," Spencer answered, "I'm sure she'll be fine, Em," she added to her concerned friend.

Emily nodded.

Hanna looked at her, "Plus, you'll be able to come to school more if she's at work."

"Yeah, that's what she said," Emily smiled, "You know you guys really have been great. I know it's been a shitty situation… and I know you've all been worried about me with Cece… but I really appreciate you supporting us."

"We really appreciate it."

The four turned around to see Cece emerged from the shower, towelling her hair dry.

Hanna smiled, "That's what friends are for," she paused, "You've come really far, Cece… and I know we weren't exactly your biggest fans but I'm proud of how far you've come."

Cece took a seat next to Emily, "I'm glad you girls have each other. It's special, what you have."

Emily ran her thumb over the palm of Cece's hand.

"And Em, if you need any help catching up on your school work – "

"No, Spence," Emily shook her head, "You focus on finding Ali. I'll be fine, really. Hanna can help."

Hanna rose her eyebrows as she looked at her friend incredulously, "Me?"

"Sure," Emily shrugged, "You're smarter than you look," she teased.

"Fine," Hanna smiled proudly, "I can help."

Aria yawned, "I've got to go, family dinner," she stood up, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"I thought you were staying tonight?" Spencer asked.

"What?" Aria frowned, "I thought Hanna was staying."

Hanna looked between her friends, "I can't stay. Mum's been bugging me about spending more time at home. I thought… " she stopped, thinking for a moment as she turned to Emily and Cece, "Maybe… you guys could stay alone tonight."

Emily smiled widely, "Of course we can."

"Some time alone might be nice," Cece said quietly.

"Ew," Hanna groaned.

Cece rolled her eyes, "I didn't even mean… And do you really think we've been three weeks without doing anything? That's what a bedroom door is for."

Hanna sighed, "Whatever," she couldn't help smiling as she stood up, "I better take off too. Are you going to come to school tomorrow?"

Emily nodded, giving her friend a hug, "Yeah, I'll be there."

Spencer hugged her next, "Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure."

The three girls left the two alone. The first time they'd been left completely alone in weeks.

"Alone at last," Cece murmured.

Emily smiled as Cece's hand found her leg, "Whatever shall we do?" she murmured back.

"I have one or two ideas," Cece smirked, kissing her girlfriend's lips as she pushed Emily's back down against the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoyyyyyy! R & R always appreciated :)**

 **SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT**

Emily let out a moan as Cece's teeth bit into her neck.

"Too hard?" Cece asked guiltily.

Emily ran the hand over the back of Cece's neck, "Nope," she breathed.

Cece laughed, "You're so cute," she murmured as she pressed her lips to her girlfriends, "And so beautiful," she continued as she ran a hand through brunette hair, "And so hot and so sexy," she ran her hands down Emily's sides.

"You are such a tease," Emily rolled her eyes.

"You're just so easy to tease," Cece chuckled as her fingers hung on Emily's belt loops, "I can practically hear your heart racing."

Emily bit her lip, "Yeah, yeah, like yours isn't," she shot back.

Cece grinned, "Hmm, maybe," she bit Emily's ear before whispering, "I've missed being alone with you."

Emily smiled, "Well, like you said it's not like we haven't – "

"Yeah," Cece cut in, "But not here on the couch… and now I can make you scream and you don't have to bite your lip so hard it bleeds."

Emily blushed but laughed, "That's true," she murmured, "Well, go on then."

Cece giggled, "Is that a challenge?"

Emily's smiled widened, "It sure is."

"Challenge accepted," Cece smirked, "God, I love you," she pressed her lips to Emily's before trailing them back down her neck.

Cece's tongue pressed against Emily's collarbone with just enough pressure to make her squirm. She smiled against Emily's skin as one hand snaked it's way underneath her girlfriends shirt, squeezing her breast hard the first time, then softer.

Emily let out a breathy moan. Her hands found Cece's sides and pushed her top up. She ran her nails gently over the blonde's spine until she felt a flick against her own hardened nipple and her nails dug into soft skin. Emily groaned as she felt a wet tongue swivel it's way around her nipple. This time her hands went limp as did the rest of her body as she let herself enjoy her girlfriends' ministrations.

"God, you're good at that," Emily moaned, trying to steady her breathing.

Cece grinned, "I gathered, you're shaking," she observed.

Emily bit her lip, "Yeah, yeah," she mumbled.

Cece laughed, "I'm just getting started."

Emily's eyes fluttered closed at the hot breath on her ear. She felt her girlfriends' hands on her hips and knew what came next. She pushed her legs out straight, making it easier for Cece to pull her jeans off, discarding them on the floor. Cece cupped Emily's crotch through her underwear, giggling at the moan that escaped Emily's lips. With a single thumb, she peeled back her girlfriends' underwear. She massaged the inside of Emily's thigh, the way she knew always made her leg shudder, just like it did now.

Cece licked her lips. She moved her fingers into position, teasing Emily as she slid through her folds. Until she found her girlfriends sweet spot and pressed down hard enough to make Emily moan again. She grinned as she continued working her girlfriend like an expert. She was an expert at Emily. She'd learnt every inch of Emily's body. Every sensitive spot. The ways that made her whole body shake or a quiver run through her.

"Em?"

"Uh-huh," Emily breathed as a hand found her cheek.

Cece smiled, her other hand still enjoying the wetness of her girlfriend, "Kiss me," she whispered.

Emily smiled, her chest still heaving. She lent forward and pressed her lips to Cece's. Cece kissed her back hard and as she slipped her tongue in, she also slipped two fingers in. She felt Emily gasp into her mouth but didn't let her pull away from the kiss. She moved her fingers slowly until she felt Emily's body grow far too aroused and impatient to tease her any longer.

Emily screamed as her fingers curled into Cece's hair before letting go completely. She hummed in pleasure as Cece pulled her fingers out, licked them clean and kissed Emily's lips.

"Challenge completed," Cece murmured into Emily's ear.

Emily nodded, smiling slightly, "Full points awarded."

 **OVEROVEROVEROVER**

"Em, I'll be fine," Cece insisted.

Emily bit her lip, "I know, I know," she sighed, "It's just been a while since we haven't spent all day…and all night together. I miss you already."

Cece smiled, "Aw Americano, you softie," she pulled Emily close, "It'll be good for us, getting back to normality."

Emily nodded, kissing Cece's neck before withdrawing, "Yeah, I know. I'm just being a wuss," she walked into the kitchen, opening a cupboard, "Meds," she placed the pills in her girlfriends' hand and a glass of water.

Cece swallowed the pills, "I'll miss you too babe," she said quietly, "But how about you come by the boutique after school and keep me company?"

Emily's face lit up, "Sure! And you'll call me if you need me?"

"Yes," Cece said firmly, "Now get to school, Americano."

"One more thing," Emily said.

Cece sighed, "What now?"

"Goodbye kiss?" Emily pouted, eyes wide.

Cece laughed and kissed her girlfriend's lips until she lost all the oxygen in her lungs. She groaned at the loss of contact when she pulled away.

"You should go," she murmured.

"Yeah, I should," Emily tore her eyes away from her girlfriend, "Take it easy, okay?"

"You too," Cece replied, "I'll see you this afternoon."

"With your chai latte," Emily promised with a grin.

"Thanks babe," Cece grinned, "Though all I really need is my Americano."

* * *

"Em? Earth to Emily," Hanna waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"Huh?" Emily snapped to it, "Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"About Cece, I know," Hanna smiled, "She'll be fine, Em."

Emily sighed, "I know," she shrugged, "I just miss her. It's like four hours and," she looked at her watch, "thirty two minutes since I've seen her."

Hanna quirked an eyebrow, "Well, that's specific… Em, you can't spend every minute of every day with her. You know that, right?"

Emily nibbled on her lip, "I guess," she mumbled, "Anyway, I'm going to go to the library, if I study now I don't have to do at home."

"Home?" Hanna said slowly, "As in Cece's place?"

"Of course," Emily nodded as she swung her bag over shoulder, "I'll see you later," she bumped into Spencer as she turned around, "Sorry, Spence."

"Hey Han, you look…confused," Spencer sat down opposite her friend.

Hanna hesitated, "Do you think Emily's like a little too… obsessive with Cece?"

Spencer frowned, "Well… they've been through a lot," she said slowly, "I get why she's protective. But isn't Cece back at work today? Once things get back to normal, I'm sure they'll both settle down."

Hanna shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I hope so. She's like counting the minutes."

"Counting the minutes?" Spencer asked.

"Since she's seen Cece! She said four hours and thirty two minutes, that's what I mean; obsessive."

Spencer thought about it, "It's probably just the anxiety about Cece going back to her work and all… Let's just give them time to settle into their routine. Anyway, I've got news. About Ali."

Hanna's eyebrows shot up, "You do?"

"Yep, I think I know where to find her."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This was going to be two chapters but i figured i'd post it as one, so it's longer than usual! And the tension begins... R & R! Let me know what you think will/should happen re the return of Ali! **

**Chapter 11**

"You're… sure?" Emily nibbled on her lip.

Spencer shrugged, "It seems likely. I mean, it wasn't that hard to track down once I found out about that Vivian Darkbloom ID."

Cece sat silently, her hand covering Emily's.

Emily nodded, "New York…"

"I already spoke to the others, Em," Spencer said hesitatingly, "We're going to go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Emily asked, "I guess… " she looked to Cece as she hesitated.

Cece nodded, "You should go," she squeezed her hand.

"What about you?" Emily asked, "Don't you want to come?"

Cece shifted in her seat, looking to Spencer and back to her girlfriend, "Well… of course I want to see her."

"Is that a good idea?" Spencer asked.

Emily glared at her, "She has just as much right to see Ali as any of us."

Cece shook her head, "It's okay, Em," she turned to Spencer, "I get why you're… apprehensive about letting me come. But those thoughts I had about Ali… I know that was all irrational and it was part of my messed up thinking. I don't think like that anymore. And she's my friend, I miss her too."

Emily squeezed her hand, "You should come. We wouldn't have even been able to track her down without you."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, sure. You should come," she confirmed, albeit a little stiffly.

* * *

"You alright, baby?"

Emily looked across to her girlfriend quickly before flicking her eyes back to the road, "Yeah, sure."

Cece looked like she didn't believe her, "Are you nervous? About seeing Ali?"

Emily cleared her throat.

"It's been a long time, Em. It makes sense if you are. A lot has changed… for all of us," Cece said, "Em, do you still have feelings for her?" she asked quietly.

Emily shook her head, "Cece, I haven't seen her in nearly two years. I don't even know who she is… or… I don't know… I think… "

Cece watched her girlfriend closely, "You don't know," she said quietly.

"Cece, I'm in love with you, you know that," Emily fidgeted in her seat, "I just… Alison was… " she tried to find the words and failed, gripping the wheel tighter in frustration.

"Yeah, I know," Cece replied, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I know it's too complicated for a yes or no answer."

Emily sighed, "It is complicated," she agreed, "All I know is I love you and I love being with you. I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Ce."

Cece relaxed a little, "Right back at you," she swept a hand through brunette hair before pulling the gps off the dashboard, "Only ten minutes."

"I can't believe we're so close," Aria tapped her fingers on the dashboard.

Hanna threw another chip into her mouth, "Right. I kinda thought we'd never…"

"Me too," Spencer agreed, taking a deep breath, "GPS says ten minutes. You know guys, we might not see her… she might have already flown the coop. We shouldn't get too excited."

"Right," Aria nodded, "I hope Emily's coping okay… I mean, I hope this doesn't set Cece's recovery back or anything."

Hanna bit her lip, "Yeah… well, god knows what this could mean for their relationship," she muttered, "What would Ali even think… of her two best friends'…"

Spencer bit her tongue a moment, "We've just got to believe that their friendships all come before all of the… relationship drama."

Hanna snorted and Aria glared at her.

* * *

Cece pushed a hand through her hair, looking around the street nervously. She took a sip of her coffee and tried to tune back into the conversation the rest of the girls' were having.

"So, how long do we wait?" Aria asked.

"As long as it takes," Emily said firmly.

Hanna looked at her watch, "Yeah… but if she's not here…"

Spencer looked at each of her friends, "Guys', let's just wait a little longer. That guy at the hostel said he'd seen her – "

"The other day," Hanna cut in, "Not exactly specific, Spence."

"Still, it's all we've got," Spencer shrugged, "We owe it to her to wait a little," she sighed, "We owe it ourselves."

"Guys," Cece broke her silence.

They all looked at her then followed her line of sight across the street.

"Ali," Spencer said quietly.

* * *

"Em," Alison pulled her friend into her arms, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Emily lingered a moment, "Are you really okay?"

Alison shrugged, "I'm fine. I just don't want to go back to that house. And trust me, my mum doesn't want me back either."

Aria frowned, "Why do you say that?"

Alison smiled, "She could have found me if she really wanted to."

Emily bit her lip, "Ali, maybe she just – "

"Don't, Em," Alison cut in, "You don't get it. Once dad left… things changed."

Spencer's brow furrowed, "It was that bad, Ali? Why didn't you just tell us?"

Alison shrugged, "I thought running away might be kind of… fun. Like an adventure."

Spencer and Hanna rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Alison drawled, "I was wrong. It sucks. I wanted to come back but…" she shrugged, "After everything I've pulled nobody would believe me."

"We would have," Emily insisted.

Alison smiled, "I know you would have, Em…" she turned to Cece, "How long have you been in Rosewood anyway? Why would you go there, you knew I wasn't there," she frowned.

Cece hesitated, "Uh, a few months. Just after I saw you last actually… I guess I just wanted to…" she shrugged, "You always spoke about Rosewood, I wanted to see it for myself," she settled on.

Alison didn't miss Hanna and Spencer exchanging glances.

"Oh," she answered.

Hanna cleared her throat, looking to Emily and Cece.

Alison noticed, "Why has everyone gone quiet?" she asked, "Is there something I should know?"

Emily sighed, "Yeah, there is," she started, looking to Cece, "Um, Cece and I are seeing each other. We have been for a while."

Alison's eyebrows shot up, "You…and Cece? Seriously?"

Emily fidgeted and shifted from one foot to the other and back again until she felt Cece's hand squeeze hers. She looked to her girlfriend who smiled at her. She returned the squeeze and the smile.

"Yep," Cece nodded, "Seriously."

Alison's face was unreadable, "Right," she said slowly, "Well, I don't know what you guys expect. I'm not going back."

"Ali," Cece said softly, "What's the plan? You always said you'd come back – "

"Yeah, when I'm eighteen and I don't have to live in that house anymore," Alison shot back.

"Or when the money runs out," Cece said quietly.

Alison looked at her friend incredulously, "You'd do that? Just cut me off – "

"Whoa, hang on," Spencer interrupted, "That's where you get your money? Cece?"

Alison shrugged.

Cece looked guilty, "I have…family money. Ali always said it would just be a little while before she figured out what to do and she'd go back so… yeah I gave her some money. I couldn't just cut her off, I didn't know what would happen if I did…"

"Did you know about this?" Spencer asked Emily.

Emily nodded, "Yeah," she admitted, "She told me that night…" she stopped speaking.

Alison frowned, "What night?"

Emily shrugged, averting her eyes.

"You've missed a lot, Ali," Spencer offered, "Just come back home. You can stay with me – "

"Your parents would not be cool with that," Alison said coolly, "None of your parents would be. They'd all try to send me home and I'm not going."

"Well, you could always stay with Cece," Hanna suggested, "She's got her own place and…" she faltered when she noticed everybody giving her puzzling looks, "Oh, yeah, maybe not," she muttered.

Alison looked confused; she wasn't stupid, she knew she was missing something between the girls.

"At least stay closer," Cece said softly, "And stay in contact. The girls have really missed you, Ali. It's not fair on them – "

"Since when are you so soft?" Alison cut in, "And gay?" she added without thinking.

Cece cleared her throat, "I don't know," she stuttered, "I just… " she looked at Emily, "I'm in love with her," she said quietly.

Alison crossed her arms, "Uh-huh," she thought for a moment, "Fine, I'll come back. But you have to find me a nice place, not some crappy hostel. And nobody's allowed to tell my mum I'm back in town."

The girls exchanged looks before each gave in and agreed.

* * *

"Em? Americano?" Cece bit her lip and placed a hand on Emily's cheek.

Emily turned to face her, "Sorry," she shook her head.

Cece nodded slowly, "It's okay… are you alright?" she nibbled on her lip, "Heavy day," she acknowledged softly.

Emily sighed, "I'm okay," she shrugged, "Are you?"

Cece smiled, "Sure. I'm glad Ali is safe… I don't know how cool she is about us being together… I feel like that's another tornado on it's way."

"She doesn't…" Emily hesitated, "she doesn't have the right to comment really. She never returned my feelings so… "

"Her loss," Cece murmured, pulling Emily closer to her, "Now, come here."

Emily smiled, "What for, I wonder?" she whispered.

Cece caught Emily's lips with her own, feeling the other woman melt into the kiss. She felt one hand on her back as she crawled into Emily's lap. She kissed her hard, one hand on Emily's waist and one hand on her cheek as she slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

"God, that is so weird."

The two sprung apart guiltily. Emily blushed. Cece bit her tongue and untangled herself from her girlfriend.

"Never would have picked it," Alison continued, "Sorry to interrupt but dinner's here… when you're ready."

Cece stood up, "Sure, can I talk to you a sec first? Alone?" she asked.

Alison shrugged, "Sure."

Emily looked from one blonde to the other worriedly.

"We'll be fine, Em," Alison reassured her, "Don't worry."

Cece ground her teeth but nodded at Emily, "We'll just be a minute or two, babe. Save me some Hawaiian."

Emily sighed and left the room.

"Well, you've got her well trained," Alison noted.

Cece shook her head, "Ali, if you've got something to say about me being with Emily, just quit it with the snide remarks and say it."

Alison crossed her arms, stepping forward, "I just think it's weird," she started evenly, "You leave me to come to Rosewood and hook up with my…"

Cece quirked an eyebrow, "Your what? You always said the thing with Emily was one way. You don't have any claim on her, Ali."

Alison smirked, "You have no idea, Cece."

Cece took a step closer to Alison, "We're in love, Ali. I give her what you never could. She still cares about you, so do I, you know that but I won't let you mess with her feelings more than you already have."

Alison shrugged, "We'll see. We all know how easy it is for you to fall off the deep end," she rose an eyebrow, "Has she seen that side of you yet, Ce? How many suitors have stuck around after they get introduced to Crazy Ce?"

Cece moved quickly and slammed Alison against the wall, "Don't ever call me that," she hissed.

Alison chuckled, "Too easy."

Cece clenched her jaw and forced herself to let her friend go, "Why can't you just be happy for us?" she asked.

"Is that why you kept sending me money, to keep me away?" Alison theorised.

"No," Cece shook her head, "Alison, I love you. You're my friend, I just wanted you to be safe."

Alison rolled her eyes, "But you don't want me back in town."

"Things are good here for me now," Cece replied, "I just don't want that to change."

The door opened and Emily popped her head in.

"Pizza's getting cold," she looked from one to the other, "Everything okay?"

Alison shrugged, "Sure, everything's cool," she stopped as she reached Emily and took her hand gently, "Have I mentioned how good it is to see you?" she squeezed her hand, "I missed you the most, Em."

Emily smiled as Alison let go and continued out to the others. Emily turned to her girlfriend.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

Cece pulled Emily into her arms, nuzzling into her shoulder, "I love you, Americano."

"I know," Emily held her tightly, "I love you too, baby. Nothing's going to change that."

Cece sighed as she pulled away, "You're right," she murmured, "Nothing's going to change that."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hopefully this isn't too jumbled, I've been really sick so I think my writing has suffered a little the last couple of days. Enjoy! =]**

 **Chapter 12**

Cece couldn't sleep. She huffed as she turned onto her back.

"Em, are you awake?"

Emily hummed sleepily as she turned around to face her girlfriend. Her eyes opened and she smiled lazily.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled.

Cece smiled, "No you're not, go back to sleep babe. I'm sorry," she kissed Emily's cheek.

Emily squinted one eye as she rubbed her face, "It's alright, I'm awake. Can't you sleep?"

"Not really," Cece said quietly, "I should tell you something."

Emily nodded, "Okay," she watched her girlfriend, "Did something happen with Ali?" she guessed.

Cece nodded, "Yeah," she whispered, "We were talking… and she called me crazy," she ground her teeth a moment, "I hate that word," her voice rose a little, "I shoved her against the wall," she whispered.

Emily sighed, "Cece… you can't lose your temper like that," she said gently.

"I know," Cece replied sadly, "I just really, really hate that word. I had to force myself to let her go."

Emily nodded, "I know you do," she acknowledged, "but I'm glad you let her go… Why did she call you that anyway?"

Cece pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and mumbled, "I don't know. We were talking about you. I don't think she likes us being together, Em. I think she wants to break us up and she knows I go off the rail sometimes and she's so perfect and you already like her and – "

Emily sat up with her girlfriend, "Hey, hey stop," she put a hand on Cece's arm, "I'm with you," she touched Cece's cheek, "Ali being back is complicated but it's not going to change what we have. You have to believe that, baby. Please."

Cece's eyes brimmed with tears and she crashed into Emily's shoulder, "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Emily whispered firmly, "Please, don't cry," she held Cece tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cece whispered, "Sorry, I'm being so dramatic."

"It's alright," Emily said soothingly, "You need to sleep," she lay back down, pulling Cece with her and kissing her cheek, "I think sometimes your mind just races really fast," she murmured, "And then you get scared."

Cece nodded as she closed her eyes, rested against Emily's chest.

"You don't need to be scared with me," Emily reassured her, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"You guys should keep an eye on them, you know," Alison stated, "Cece can be… intense."

"Trust me, we know," Hanna muttered, eliciting glares from both Aria and Spencer.

Alison huffed, "You guys have been doing that since I got back. What don't I know?"

"Nothing," Aria shrugged.

Alison scoffed, "Bull, every time we talk about Cece you guys exchange those looks… I know it's been a long time, I know I've missed a lot… but I know Cece better than any of you. If she's dangerous again…" she trailed off.

"You've seen her… off her meds?" Spencer asked tentatively.

Alison shrugged, "I've seen her in relationships. She gets possessive. Irrational. You don't know what she's capable of."

"I think we've got a fair idea," Hanna let slip.

Alison frowned, "Has she ever hurt Emily?" she asked quietly, "Tell me whatever it is that you're keeping quiet about."

* * *

"Where's Cece?"

Emily bit her lip, "Um, she's got a therapy session. She'll be back soon."

Alison nodded, "Good. Em, you need to be careful. I mean it."

Emily sighed in frustration, "Why would you call her crazy? You know how much she hates that."

"She told you about that?" Alison asked slowly, "Did she also tell you – "

"Yes," Emily cut in, "And she shouldn't have reacted like that but why do you have to try and rile her up?"

Alison shook her head, "Why do you always have to save everyone?" she shot back, "Is that what this is? You couldn't save me so – "

"Oh, because everything is about you," Emily growled sarcastically, "Ali, you don't exactly have a right to comment on my love life."

"I do when you're both my best friend," Alison protested, "I've known Cece a lot longer than you, Em. I'm trying to protect you."

"Pity you didn't care so much when you disappeared out of my life for almost two years. No call, no letter. Part of me thought you were dead, Alison," Emily's fists were clenched, "Do you know how many days I spent crying over you?"

Alison's eyes softened, "Em… I know. I'm sorry," she sounded sincere, "I didn't go about things the right way, I know that."

Emily nodded, "I get it's weird for you to come back to Cece and I being together… but you hardly have the right to go all jealous on me when we were never…"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Alison said softly.

Emily laughed bitterly, "You mean, like you hurt me?"

"No," Alison snapped, "I mean like her locking you in a basement and chaining you to a wall. That's kinda a whole new level of hurt."

Emily's eyes widened.

"Yeah, the girls told me," Alison continued, "Em, I know how hard you fall but – "

"She wasn't well," Emily cut in, "She's better now."

Alison stepped closer to her friend, "I sure hope so," she murmured.

Emily shifted uncomfortably, "I thought you guys were friends," she said quietly, "I don't get why you have to be at each others' throats' all the time."

Alison sighed, "We have a complicated relationship, Emily. I do want her to be happy," she insisted, "I'd just never forgive myself if she hurt you."

Emily chewed her lip, "She's doing really well, Ali. They put her on news meds… she doesn't mind them as much as the others ones… "

Alison nodded, "Okay. Just… you need to look out for signs, okay? Things can change really quickly…" she sighed, "Em, I love you, okay? I just want you to be happy but I want you to be safe too."

Emily nodded, "I've never felt safer than when I'm with Cece."

* * *

"How was your session? You were a long time," Emily noted as Cece crashed down beside her on the couch.

"Yeah, well… lots to talk about this week," Cece stated.

"Yeah," Emily nodded, "Ali came by while you were out," she wasn't going to hide it.

"She did?" Cece asked.

Emily shrugged, "I think she's just surprised, Ce. I mean, she's away for two years and comes back and her two best friends are together… I think she's just trying to show she cares in her…weird Ali kind of way."

Cece nodded, "Yeah, maybe. I still think she was so used to having all your attention…"

Emily sighed, "She doesn't like me like that. And I don't feel like that about her anymore either. It was a long time ago," she shrugged, "And now I've got everything I want and need right here," she ran her palm under Cece's shirt and over her waist.

Cece grinned, "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Emily smiled and pulled Cece on top of her as she leant back against the couch, "Why don't you show me?" she whispered.

Cece ran her hands through Emily's hair, "Gladly."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Enjoy! Thank you for the continued support and reviews, I really appreciate each and every review so if you have time, please have your say xD**

 **CHAPTER 13**

Emily yawned as she nestled into her girlfriends' chest. She heard Cece grumble as she shifted and lay an arm over Emily's body.

"Morning, pretty girl," Emily murmured.

"Not yet," Cece groaned.

Emily smiled lazily, "Okay, it's still night time," she giggled, "Go back to sleep."

"You're the best," Cece pulled the covers tighter.

Then Emily's phone went off.

"No, you're not," Cece groaned.

Emily reached for her phone, "Sorry, babe," she said before answering, "Hello?... Hey mum, what…Oh."

Cece frowned, watching her girlfriend pace as she talked to her mum worriedly. She hung up with a heavy sigh and sat back down on the bed. Cece sat up and rested her head on Emily's shoulder from behind.

"What is it? Is your dad okay?" she asked gently.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, dad's fine," she smiled a little, "It's just… mum spoke to Mrs Marin, Hanna's mum and I guess they kinda figured out I'm not staying with them."

"Oh," Cece bit her lip, "Shit."

Emily sighed, "Ugh, I guess it was never going to last," she put her head in her hands, "She's coming home. She wants to meet you."

"I met her that one time," Cece said.

Emily smiled, "Yeah, two seconds in the brew doesn't really cut it with my mum. She wants to have you over for dinner."

Cece shifted uncomfortably, "Oh. Great."

"You don't want to meet my mum?" Emily asked.

"No, no it's not that," Cece shrugged, "It's just parents don't really like me."

Emily rolled her eyes, "She'll love you. I love you."

"Yeah, but you're special," Cece smiled.

Emily returned the smile as her girlfriends fingers trailed over her neck, "Just be gorgeous self, babe. Maybe she'll let you stay with us."

"Em, I'll be okay on my own," Cece tried to sound reassuring.

Emily nodded, "I know, but I've kinda grown accustom to waking up next to this amazingly stunningly beautiful woman every morning."

Cece grinned, "You're so sweet and sorry if I have morning breath but I'm gonna kiss you anyway."

Emily giggled, "You better."

* * *

Emily chuckled, "I never thought you of all people would get nervous meeting the parents."

"Yeah, well, I love you, Em so it's sorta important your mum likes me," Cece looked at herself in the mirror, "Is this top too…revealing?"

Emily turned to look at her girlfriend and crept up behind her, "Definitely not," she murmured, resting her chin on Cece's shoulder, her eyes flicking down to Cece's cleavage.

Cece turned around and swatted her away, "I meant for your mum, not for you!"

Emily laughed, "I don't think my mum will be looking at your – "

"Oh, shush," Cece pushed at her giggling girlfriend, "You are so not helpful. And so immature."

Emily pouted, "Not my fault you're showing off your best assets."

"Are you that out of control?" Cece rolled her eyes, "You really are just a horny teenager."

Emily put her hands on Cece's hips, "You're so beautiful," she murmured.

Cece smiled, putting her hands over Emily's, "Thank you, but not right now, babe. I have to pick the perfect outfit."

Emily sighed, "Fine, fine, I get it. But just for the record, you look perfect to me," she kissed Cece's cheek.

* * *

"She seems nice," Emily's mum smiled.

"She's amazing, mum," Emily replied, "Really."

Her mum sighed, "I'm sure… but you're still not off the hook for lying to us, Emily."

Emily bit her lip, "I know but it's just…" she hesitated, turning to look for Cece who had disappeared outside to take a call, "She was going through some stuff… I didn't want to leave her alone."

Pam frowned, "What kind of stuff, Emily?"

Emily shrugged, "Just some health stuff, it's kind of personal," she paused, "Anyway, you know, I was thinking if you're back for a while and all, maybe she could stay here."

Pam sighed, "Emily, I don't know. I mean, she seems nice but you're clearly hiding something."

Emily chewed on her nail, "Mum, it's just mental health stuff. I think that's why she's on the phone, it's her doctor, but she wouldn't usually walk out on dinner like that," she rushed out before slowing down, "She's been through a lot of stuff, it's just not my stuff to tell… but she's getting much better now."

Pam still looked skeptical.

"Mum, please," Emily begged, "She's more than nice. She's amazing. She's funny and sweet and she knows how to cook. She's super tidy and I love her. And she really loves me. She works, so she won't be here like all the time and she even helps me with my homework sometimes because she's like really well read and – "

"Okay, okay," Pam put a hand up to stop her daughters' ranting, "She can stay on a trial basis. But there are rules. For one, you're still a teenager, I don't want you sleeping in the same bed."

Emily groaned internally but nodded, "Okay, she can sleep on the trundle bed. No worries."

"And I know she's older than you but you still have a bed time," Pam explained.

Emily nodded, "I know and I will until I'm eighteen."

"And you stay on top of your school work."

"Of course," Emily agreed.

Pam smiled, "Stick to the rules and she can stay. Now, I'm going to go and get desert."

"I'll help," Emily stood up and followed her mum into the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't want to play anymore, I'm out," Cece spoke quietly into her phone.

"No, you're not. Come on, this is perfect. Better than we could have imagined, you're on the inside now. They've suspected you once and you're cleared."

"They've been so good to me… and Emily – "

"I don't give a shit about your girl crush, Cece. Pull it together."

"And if I don't?"

"I know things that could destroy you. Don't ever forget that."

Cece ground her teeth, "I don't want to do this anymore," she pleaded, "These meds… they actually help, I feel better than I have in years."

"Well, that's a problem, isn't it? Quit the meds, Cece. Get your head back in the game."

The line went dead. Cece closed her eyes, took a deep breath a moment to compose herself before wandering back inside.

"Sorry, it was – "

"It's all good, mum says you can stay!" Emily grinned before kissing her girlfriend.

Cece forced a smile, "Really? That's great."

"Yeah," Emily smiled, "Hey, you like rocky road, right?"

"Sure," Cece returned the smile; an act she'd learnt long ago, "I just gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right in, okay?"

"Okay," Emily kissed Cece's lips, "This is gonna be great. My mum likes you."

"I like your mum too," Cece smiled before she turned away and headed to the bathroom. Screaming internally. What the hell was she going to do now?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Morning," Emily murmured into Cece's ear.

"Mm," Cece sighed at the tickle of breath on her skin, "Morning," she murmured back before suddenly sitting up, "Hey!"

"Whoa, hey yourself," Emily laughed.

"No, no," Cece pushed at her girlfriend, "Go back to your bed!"

"Rude," Emily pouted.

"Not rude, I'm just trying not to get kicked out!" Cece exclaimed, continuing to push at Emily, "Go! Go!"

Emily laughed again, "She's already gone to work, silly," she pushed Cece's hands away.

"Oh," Cece stopped panicking and smiled, "Cool."

"You're so cute," Emily noted.

Cece rolled her eyes, "I am not cute. You're cute. I'm like hot."

"And modest," Emily shook her head.

"Shush you," Cece lay back down, "I just mean I'm more…mature."

Emily looked at her quizzically, "Mature? You?"

Cece yawned, "It comes with age. You'll learn when you're older."

Emily lay down close to her girlfriend on the single mattress, "You're still sleepy."

Cece nodded, her eyes closed, "It's my day off, I'm allowed to sleep in," she grumbled.

"You mean like an immature teenager," Emily murmured, the smile apparent in her voice.

Cece huffed but didn't reply as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"So how is it at casa Fields?" Hanna asked.

Cece smiled, "It's actually pretty cool. Mrs Field's is really nice and I mean it's not like I see her that much anyway, we're both at work at different times so," she shrugged.

"Sweet," Hanna grinned.

"I wish my mum would be so cool and let Toby stay over," Spencer grumbled.

"At least your parents didn't try to have your boyfriend moved halfway across the state," Aria pointed out.

"Well, you are dating your teacher," Hanna shrugged.

"Ex-teacher," Aria shot back, "And you have no say, your mum is the coolest, Han."

Hanna laughed, "Sometimes. Still, he doesn't exactly live with me… anymore. And totally not in the same room."

Emily sighed, "She's on a stupid trundle bed, guys, it's not like we get a whole lot of privacy or anything."

Hanna snorted, "As if you don't wait until your mum goes to bed and shack up," she rolled her eyes.

Emily blushed, "Yeah, yeah."

Cece tutted, "It's her that's always sneaking into my bed actually," she said, "She's going to get me kicked me out."

Aria grinned, "Really? You go girl," she nudged Emily playfully, "But seriously, take it from me, the sneaking around thing gets really old really fast."

"Well, I'm stuffed," Hanna smacked her lips, "Let's go."

* * *

"Man, it's freezing," Hanna ran her hands up and down her arms.

"It's not that cold," Emily rolled her eyes.

"We don't all have a gorgeous blonde to cuddle up to, Em," Hanna shot back.

Emily laughed, "Don't hit on my girlfriend," she teased.

"Ha ha," Hanna grumbled, "It's not fair girls night turns into couples night for you guys."

"Get over it," Spencer laughed.

"Oh great," Aria nodded her head towards a group of stumbling guys and girls, "Friday nights in Rosewood. Classy as ever."

"Rosewood's not exactly New York," Cece commented with a distasteful look towards the oncoming group, "Though I guess both still have idiots."

"Yo, Cece Drake," Eric Kahn split away from the group, "How the hell are you?"

Cece sighed, "Eric," she said coolly, "Busy."

"Yeah, must be, it's been a while," Eric grinned his award winning smile, "Hang on," he finally noticed Cece's arm around Emily's shoulder, "Are you two…" his grin widened.

"Together? Yeah, we are," Cece replied.

"Damn girl," Eric whistled, "That is so damn hot. Hey, you guys wanna come to a party at mine, like, now? Your high school friends can come too," he bounced his eyebrows at the other girls.

"We'll take a pass," Cece pushed past him.

"Come on, Ce, where's the old you gone? Don't you wanna get a little crazy?"

Cece stopped, her arm slipping from Emily's shoulder as she turned around.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Cece," Emily tugged on her girlfriends hand, "Come on, let's go."

At the same time, a girl approached Eric, "Come on, Eric. The crazy dyke isn't coming, plus you have – "

Emily couldn't move fast enough and Cece's fist connected with the girls' face.

"Jeez, psycho bitch," the girl spat as Eric and Emily jumped between the two.

Cece was practically growling as Emily held her back.

"Stop, babe," Emily pleaded, "It's not worth it, let's just go home."

Cece opened and closed her fist repeatedly.

"Breathe," Emily said quietly, one hand on her girlfriends cheek.

The fire in Cece's eyes finally began to dim and she nodded, allowing Emily to pull her away.

The rest of the girls exchanged looks.

"You okay, Cece?" Spencer was the first to ask.

Cece cleared her throat, nodding, "Fine," she muttered.

Emily squeezed her hand.

"I have a headache, you stay, I'm just going to go home," Cece dropped Emily's hand.

"I'll come," Emily insisted, turning to her friends, "I'll call you guys tomorrow."

The others nodded.

"Sure, call whenever," Spencer said pointedly, quickly adding, "And don't worry about Eric and his friends, Cece. They're idiots. Really."

"Yeah, we know his younger brother, Noel and he's just as big a douche," Hanna smiled.

Cece forced a smile, "Thanks."

* * *

Cece screwed up her eyes. These headaches were killing her. Her head felt fuzzy. She didn't understand, she was taking her medication just like Dr Sullivan said. So why was she so tired? And why had she snapped so easily last night? She sighed. Just as she thought she'd been getting control of things. Maybe she just needed a good night sleep, she thought. They had had a few late nights. She yawned as her message tone rang. She hoped it was Emily. She felt like snuggling up with her girlfriend and sleeping the rest of the afternoon away.

But when she picked up her phone, her mouth went dry.

 _Tired, Ce? You should really check those pills your girlfriend dishes out every morning - A_

Cece jumped up and ran into the kitchen, searching the cupboards until she found her medication. She emptied the bottle, looking at the pills. They looked like her medication… she picked one up and examined it closer. There it was. Barely big enough for her to read it. But she knew what letter it was. Of course she did. A.

"Damnit," she yelled, throwing the empty pill bottle across the kitchen.

No wonder she felt like shit.

Her phone sounded again. She groaned.

 _You were always more fun off your meds. Next time, they might be more than just sugar pills. Welcome back, CrazyCe. Your friend – A._

Cece ground her teeth in frustration.

Emily placed a shopping bag on the kitchen bench.

"Cece?" she called.

No answer. She wandered through to the lounge room and smiled at her sleeping girlfriend on the couch. She bent down beside her and ran her hand through blonde hair.

"Babe?" she whispered, biting her lip, "Baby, wake up."

Cece groaned, "I don't want to," she mumbled.

"I know but this is why you're not sleeping at night, babe," Emily said gently.

Cece pulled a pillow over her head, "Too noisy."

Emily watched her girlfriend concernedly, "Ce, I'm worried about you. You're sleeping all the time lately… and the other night – "

"I'm fine," Cece sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Look, I'm awake. I'm totally fine. Did you bring something for lunch? I'm hungry."

Emily blinked, confused by the sudden transformation in the woman in front of her, "What, yeah I… Cece – "

Cece jumped off the couch, "Cool."

Emily frowned as she followed Cece through to the kitchen.

"Cece – "

"Em, just leave it," Cece snapped, "I'm fine, okay?"

Emily bit her tongue, nodding, "Okay," she said.

But Emily wasn't stupid. She knew something was going on with her girlfriend. And she was going to find out what. She just wasn't sure how yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know I only updated last night but I wrote the next couple of chapters in a crAzy writing spree the last few days. Let me know your thoughts! I could have dragged this out for a few chapters but I decided to get right into it (well next chapter). Also, those who are reading my other fic's, I'm sorry but I've had writers' block on them lately, but I will update as soon as I can! Thanks guys =]**

 **Chapter 15**

"I don't know, Em… Are you sure she's taking her meds?"'

Emily nodded, "I give them to her every morning," she sighed, "Maybe it was just a bad day. I mean, everyone has bad days."

Hanna thought aloud, "Yeah, maybe. Why did she lose it like that last night though? I know Eric's a jerk but…"

Emily sighed heavily, "She hates that word," she said quietly, "Crazy. It really gets to her. I don't know if it's just the word or maybe her parents called her that or something… It's always gotten to her."

"There's always gonna be jerks around," Hanna replied, "Em," she paused, "That kind of… temper kind of worries me. I mean, I know she's come really far and everything but the other night… "

Emily shook her head, "She would never hurt me, Han."

"Em," Hanna sighed in exasperation, "She has hurt you – "

"She wasn't well then," Emily cut in defensively.

"You're the one who says she's acting strangely at the moment. I know you love her and I even believe she loves you. Can't she get like anger management or something?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know."

"Em, she loves you, I get that. But she loses control of her impulses sometimes… hey, maybe she'd be cool with it, I mean she doesn't want to hurt you, right?"

* * *

"Why the hell did you bring her back? This time I promise you we'll do the job properly."

Cece shook her head, "No. I told you I'm done," she tried to sound firm as she gripped the phone tightly.

"And I told you you're not," the voice on the other end of the line was cold, almost mocking, "Plus, do you really trust Ali with your girlfriend?"

"It's not like that," Cece growled, "I don't have to trust Ali, I trust Emily."

"So naïve. The girl's been in love with Ali since forever. I bet all Ali has to do is say the word and Emily's clothes would just evaporate."

"Shut up," Cece spoke through gritted teeth, "Emily would never – "

"Oh my god, Cece. Look in the mirror. You're a freaking replacement, how can you not see that? You've never been good enough, you know that. But now Ali's back… Does she still need you?"

"I know what you're doing. I said I'm do – "

"You're not done until I say you're done. Unless you want me to tell Ali everything and I know you. You might hate the girl but you don't want her to know her – "

"Just stop," Cece snapped.

"Don't worry, I won't make you do the deed. I just need you to get her alone."

"I'd rather tell her than have her dead. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking a few more days on those sugar pills and you might be… crazy enough to help me."

"I hate you."

"I know, I know. But we'll be friends again soon. If you tell your precious girl about the pills, I'll tell her everything. And I mean everything."

* * *

Cece stared ahead blankly. Her head was running in circles. She needed to stop A telling Alison everything. But she couldn't let Alison get hurt. She couldn't let her die. Surely, it would be better to just tell her everything. It would hurt but it would be better in the end, wouldn't it?

"Cece? Cece?"

Cece blinked, becoming aware of her girlfriend's presence as she sat beside her on the bed, "Oh, hey."

"You ok?" Emily sounded concerned as watched Cece closely.

"Uh-huh," Cece nodded.

Emily frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Just… thinking," Cece still didn't make eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah?" Emily asked, "Anything interesting?"

"Not really," Cece shrugged.

She felt Emily's hand rest on her cheek and closed her eyes. Then she stood up suddenly.

"Don't," she backed away.

"Cece," Emily nibbled her lip, "What's going on?"

Cece ground her teeth together until her jaw hurt. Then clenched her jaw so hard until her teeth ached.

"Cece," Emily said gently, trying to approach the blonde cautiously, "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on inside your head, please."

Cece shook her head, her eyes welling up, "I can't," she choked out.

"Baby," Emily reached for Cece's hand, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you."

"You shouldn't," Cece whispered, "I'm a terrible person."

Emily's eyes widened, "No, you're not."

"You'd be better off with Ali," Cece mumbled.

"What?" Emily said loudly in surprise before lowering her voice, "Cece, I don't want to be with Ali. You know that…" she took Cece's hand, "I think we should call Dr Sullivan," she said gently.

Cece shook her head, "I'm fine," she insisted.

"No, baby, you're not," Emily murmured, "Please."

"I just want to sleep," Cece spoke quietly.

Emily's shoulders slumped but she nodded, "Okay," she whispered, "Let's sleep then."

They lay down in silence. Emily hesitated but couldn't help wrapping her girlfriend up in her arms. She rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Cece," she whispered.

Cece didn't reply as she closed her eyes, letting a few tears run down her cheeks.

* * *

Emily walked into the kitchen and stopped as she watched Cece pour a couple of pills into her hand. She stared at them for a moment before she tipped them down the sink as she shook her head.

"What are you doing?"

Cece spun around to see Emily watching her, "Nothing," she shrugged, hoping her girlfriend hadn't been standing there too long.

"You're off your meds," Emily said slowly, moving closer to the blonde, "How long?"

Cece stared at the kitchen tiles, "I'm not. I just… it was just once," she lied.

"I won't be mad," Emily spoke gently, "I promise. Just tell me what's going on. I'm really worried about you."

Cece pressed her lips together, "It's just… complicated."

"Ce, please… Are they making you feel bad again? Maybe we can…" she stopped as Cece shook her head.

Cece ran her fingers through her ragged hair, "Em…"

Emily watched her patiently.

Cece squeezed her eyes shut, trying to quiet the noise. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes.

"They don't work anyway," she growled.

Emily sighed, "What do you – "

Cece pulled the pill bottle out of the cupboard and threw it to Emily.

"What…" Emily was confused.

Cece snatched them back and emptied the pills onto the counter, picking one up and handing it to Emily.

"Don't you see it?"

Emily frowned and looked at the pill, turning it over between her fingers. She squinted, not sure what she was looking for, if anything, was this just one of Cece's delusion's, no… Hang on.

"Oh my god," she breathed, looking to her girlfriend, "How long? What are these?"

"Sugar pills," Cece whispered, "A couple of weeks."

Emily tried her best to compose herself, "Have you heard anything, text's or – "

"I can't keep doing this," she whispered, "I love you so much," she put a hand on Emily's cheek, "I really, really love you. I just need this to be over."

"For what to be over?" Emily asked in confusion, "What does A have on you?"

"I need to see Ali," Cece said suddenly, "I need to tell her everything."

"Everything what?" Emily frowned.

"Please, just drive me over there?" Cece asked quietly.

Emily nodded slowly, "Okay. Of course," she was surprised when Cece took her hand and led her out of the apartment, squeezing it tightly, "Whatever you need."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, soooooooo remember this is totally off canon. I didn't want A to be the main thing running this story but it really did need a chapter like this to get a few things explained. Yeah, I'm sure plot holes exist so apologies in advsnce, I swear I read it over quite a few times to make sure it made some sort of sense but there's always something... I took elements of the show and put my own twist on them, so hopefully you don't mind what I came up with. Let me know what you think! As always, thanks for reading! :)**

 **tw for mentions of (nothing graphic at all) abuse and rape.**

 **CHAPTER 16.**

Alison opened her door, surprised to see Cece and Emily on the other side.

"Hey, guys… what's up?" Alison asked, practically feeling the stress emanate off the two women at her door, "Everything okay?"

"No," Cece shook her head and brushed past Alison, "I need to talk to you."

Alison frowned, shooting Emily a look but the brunette shrugged hopelessly as she followed her girlfriend into the apartment they'd found for Alison only days earlier.

"Sure," Alison shrugged, gesturing towards the lounge, "Sit. You want some coffee or – "

"No," Cece sat down, holding her hands over her stomach like she was trying to hold herself together, "I don't want any coffee. I just need to talk."

"Cece," Emily took her hand gently, "Are you sure you want to do this now? You're kind of worked up – "

"I have to," Cece answered, "If I don't do it now I'll wimp out again and A will know, she always knows and – "

"This is about A?" Alison interrupted, looking from one woman to the other, "Hang on , you said she? You know who A is?"

Cece bit her lip, hesitating for the first time since she'd entered the apartment.

Alison changed tact and moved closer to Cece, "A has something on you, doesn't she?" she questioned gently.

Cece nodded wordlessly.

"Okay," Alison said slowly, "You can tell me, Ce," she squeezed her friends hand, "You can tell me anything."

Cece wrung her hands as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth nervously. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"You remember your Aunt Carol?" she whispered.

Alison frowned, "Of course. Cece, I'm confused, what has my family got to do with anything?"

Cece stared at Alison, willing the words to crawl off her tongue instead of down her throat.

"Cece," Alison said gently, "Tell me."

Cece hesitated, "Ali… your aunt carol was," she paused, swallowing past the lump in her throat, "my mum."

"What?" Alison was dumbstruck, "Are you sure?"

Emily blinked rapidly, not getting the chance to say anything before Cece continued.

Cece laughed hollowly, "Yeah, I'm sure. You ever wonder why she spent so much time with you guys? Because she was trying to get away from her own shitty family. I wanted to meet you… and Jason but she wouldn't let me… You ever wonder why you never came to her place? She always came to you. I used to sneak out of the house and watch her play with you guys. She never looked happier than when she was with you."

Alison was reeling, trying to take everything in, "What? She was hiding you from us? But why? Why would she do that?"

Cece sighed, "Because she thought I was a weird kid. I guess I was. She'd rather pay a nanny to look after me and pretend you were her real daughter."

"How do you mean…weird?" Alison asked.

Cece shrugged, "I was quiet, believe it or not. I had one best friend, Charlie when I was little, five or six maybe and then her family moved up north. I was sad. Mum told me to get over it eventually. But I couldn't. So I made Charlie come back."

Alison frowned, "I don't…"

"She was my imaginary friend," Cece smiled sadly, "Which was sort of normal… I guess. Except when I hit eleven…twelve… Mum would get frustrated because I would talk to my friend in public and I guess it was embarrassing for her. One night, she sat me down and she told me I had to make her go away. I couldn't have imaginary friends anymore. I had to be a good daughter. I had to… or she would send me away."

"So… I sent my friend away. It was so hard," her voice broke, "I just squeezed my eyes shut and blocked my ears for what felt like days. Weeks. And then I tried to be the perfect daughter. I started again. I became what I thought my mum wanted me to be. Popular and confident…"

"When mum realised I'd met you… at Cape May that summer and a few times since… she was so mad. She said I'd always been obsessed with you, jealous of you. It wasn't healthy she said. Well, that was ironic in so many ways," Cece shook her head, "I just wanted someone in my family to be normal, to be nice. You and Jason seemed nice. She had me committed. My first visit to Radley. It was awful. I hated it. I don't know how that place even stayed open… They didn't even let me go to mum's funeral. I was too unstable, they said, because I was crying so much I was sick. Isn't it normal to cry when your mum dies? Even if she wasn't the best mother… Anyway, they had me sedated."

"I hated Radley. Me and another girl there planned an escape. Radley was so lax I don't know why it took us so long to do it, but we got out. Went our separate ways. I went to Rosewood. I didn't know where else to go and I knew mum had never sold our house there so that was where I headed. Everything was overgrown and the house was in shambles but it was good enough to sleep for a while."

Emily and Alison watched her friend pause, mesmerised by the story Cece was telling.

"One day… your mum came by, found me sleeping in the house – "

"My mum saw you? My mum knows we were… related?"

"Well, she didn't know who I was at first, threatened to call the police. She hadn't seen me since I was a little girl but once I convinced her I was who I said was she calmed down. She said she was just doing some work in the garden and that was fine… I wish mum had left the house to her. But she left it to my dad. God knows why. Maybe it was an old will, maybe she just never stopped loving the prick."

"What do you mean?" Alison was confused, "I thought your dad… well, I thought aunt Carol's husband died when I was little. I don't remember him. Who was your dad?"

Cece sighed, "They told you and Jason he had died. But he was very much alive. When I was twelve, mum finally sent the asshole away. Too little, too late. And when I found out he'd be coming back…Ali, you were so young," Cece moved closer to her friend, "You were so pretty and sweet… I knew he'd find a way to weasel his way into your life, even if your mum tried to keep him away. If I allowed that to happen… he'd do to you what he did to me and I couldn't let that happen.

"First I thought maybe I'd just kill him when he arrived but I didn't want to kill anyone. I didn't want to go to jail. So I thought what if I just told you? But I couldn't, I haven't ever told anyone and when I'd try the words would… stick in my throat and I couldn't breathe… so I thought I should just get you out of town. The question was how.

Then I noticed this girl watching you. She was always watching you. So was I so I guess she noticed me too. One day, she approached me… and we came up with a plan. She didn't want to get her hands dirty so… I was going to knock you out… and drop you by the road so she could take care of the rest. But I… I hit you too hard and all the blood… and your mum saw… I thought you were dead," Cece sobbed now, "I thought I killed you. I watched your mum bury you. I hadn't seen her in so long but she was still willing to protect me. She was better to me than my mum had ever been in just that one night. I mean, she sent me to Radley but who could blame her? I was a mess."

"Cece… " Alison hesitated, "Did your dad hurt you? Did he abuse you? Is that what you were trying to… protect me from? Is that why everyone told us he was dead?"

Cece's eyes blurred with tears as she nodded, her head in her hands. Emily bit her on her own tongue to stop herself from crying as she wrapped an arm around Cece's shaking shoulders.

Alison's eyes welled up, "Cece… I don't know how to take all this in…"

"I'm sorry," Cece choked out, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," Alison whispered, "But Cece, you need to tell me something. Is Mona still A? Is she the one who knows all this? The one who's trying to blackmail you?"

Cece wiped her eyes and looked at the worry in Alison's face, "Um… yes," she whispered, "She got bought into Radley. We were reunited. She told me you were alive but she'd done her part and got you out of town. She told me what she'd been doing to the girls… I started having these dreams that you were haunting me. That you hated me. I think that's where my delusions come from…about you, I mean. I got confused but by then I'd learnt how to act. I got out. I went to Rosewood. Mona would pay me for information on you. On all of you. I didn't need the money… but I wanted a friend. I hadn't had a friend in so long. I never… hurt any of you directly, I swear, but I… I helped. She is… really good at reading people. She knows exactly how to play me. Whatever delusion I was in, she would use it to get what she wants. The…abuse had messed me up so much. She knew everything. I let her use me. And then…" she looked to Emily, shaking her head more at herself than anything else.

"I thought if you saw me with Emily it would bring you back. I thought if you would just come back… and tell your mum you were alive we could be a family. I tried to convince you on my own but you said you couldn't ever come back after the whole your mum burying you thing… But then I met you," she turned to Emily again, "and you were so… and I couldn't help falling in love with you. Mona was pissed at first, it wasn't part of the plan. So she came up with another one. Having someone on the inside. Deflecting the blame onto me but then proving I was innocent so I could keep spying…" she shook her head, angry at herself, "So she fed me some story and made me practice it with her for days. Weeks even. So when you found all that stuff in my basement… I had the story rehearsed so well I almost believed what I was saying."

Emily unconsciously squeezed Cece's hand hard, not knowing what to say.

Alison could see her friend struggling for words and shook her head wordlessly before sliding closer to the other woman and pulling her into her arms, "It's okay," she whispered shakily, "Shh, I'm not mad at you, okay? I wish I'd known sooner, but I'm not mad," she discreetly wiped her eyes.

"Ditto," Emily whispered, "I love you, Cece. Nothing can change that."

"She's been replacing my meds with sugar pills," Cece whispered, "She told me about it weeks ago but I couldn't…"

"She has that much power over you…" Alison clenched her jaw as she held her friend tightly, "It's okay. We'll figure it out, Cece. You did the right thing telling me."

Cece's bottom lip trembled, "Ali… there's more. And I swear I don't want to tell you. I never want to tell you but if I don't…"

"I know," Alison held her friends cheek in her hand, "Mona will tell me anyway. It's okay. You can tell me."

"We're not just… cousins," Cece said quietly.

"But you said Carol was your mum…" Alison trailed off, "I don't…"

"She was… but my dad is your biological dad," Cece barely got the words out.

"My mum slept with her sisters' husband?" Alison asked incredulously.

Cece bit her lip to stop it shaking, "No," she shook her head, "He… raped her. She never told anyone but mum found out… I heard them arguing about it… Your mum didn't tell mine until I was twelve. Then I heard her and dad arguing… Next thing I knew he was gone."

Alison was stunned into silence.

"Oh my god," Emily let slip, "Ali…"

Alison shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Ali, I'm sorry," Cece took her hands in her own, "I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to know this, I swear. But it doesn't mean anything. Kenneth is your dad, he raised you and loved you. He did the right thing staying with your mum. He was infertile, he knew the baby wasn't his…"

"But I'm a product of…" Alison was lost for words, "My dad knew… I can see why you were struggling with telling me so much," she said quietly, "I'm sorry you were put in such a shitty position, Ce. I love you."

"Even after…"

Alison smiled weakly, "We're family. I always wished you were big my sister."

Cece couldn't bring herself to smile, "I hate this so much."

Alison let out a deep breath, "Is there anything else? Anything at all that Mona has on you?"

Cece shook her head, "No, that's every shitty thing."

"Then let's take that bitch down."

* * *

Emily watched Cece sleep finally. It had taken her a long time but once the tears had dried up, she'd managed to, well more pass out, than get to sleep. Emily closed the door and went back to the lounge room where Alison was still sitting.

"God, this is so…" Emily took a deep breath, her head hurting from the overload of information, "How can someone be so…"

"Who are you talking about? Her mum? Her dad?... Our dad… Mona?" Alison asked bitterly.

Emily shook her head again hopelessly, "All of them," she whispered before she clenched her fists, "I need to see Mona."

Alison saw the anger in her friends eyes and took her hand, "Em, calm down – "

"Calm down?" Emily hissed, "Alison how can you – "

"You think this isn't killing me too? I just found out I'm a product of rape and one of my best friends is my half-sister… that everybody has been lying to me my entire life and that that stupid bitch Mona has been using it all to manipulate someone I love. And that barely scratches the damn surface."

Emily clenched her jaw but failed to stop a tear rolling down her face, she stepped closer to Alison and wrapped her up in a hug, "I'm so sorry," she choked, "I don't know how you're still so functioning, Ali. You're so strong. You both are."

Alison sobbed into her friends' chest for what felt like forever. She could feel Emily shaking too.

"You should go and be with her," Alison whispered when she finally ran out of tears, "She needs you to be there when she wakes, Em. You make her feel safe."

Emily nodded, "Uh-huh," she wiped the last of her own tears away, "What about you? Will you be okay?"

"Sure, I'll be fine," Alison smiled tightly, "Night, Em."

She didn't bother trying to sleep after her friend left the room. She knew she couldn't. She was picking apart every memory in her head. Trying to figure out if here was something she'd missed, some way she could have figured this out sooner. Before she knew it, the sun was filtering in through the curtains and she hadn't slept a wink. She pulled out her phone.

"Can you call the others? You all need to get over here. Like now."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is actually two chapters combined because it wasn't letting me update the last few days for some reason so I got more done than usual! Enjoy! =]**

 **Chapter 17**

"I can't believe I actually slept," Cece groaned as she watched Emily get changed from the bed.

Emily smiled, "You were exhausted, babe. I'm glad you got some sleep. I'm going to go down to the chemist, you wanna come?"

Cece sighed, "Oh, right. Um, yeah I'll come, give me a sec to get changed."

Emily chuckled, "My turn to watch?"

Cece giggled, "Sure," she climbed out of the bed and kissed her girlfriends' cheek before she sighed, "Have you spoken to Ali yet? What are we going to – "

"I'm not sure," Emily stated, "First thing I want to do is get a refill on your meds, then we can figure everything else out."

Cece nodded, "Yeah, right. Do you think I should go and check on Ali?" she looked towards the door, "Or maybe she doesn't want to see me right now…"

"Go and talk to her, Cece," Emily said softly, "I'll be right out."

* * *

"That's…heavy," Spencer said, "Ali, are you okay? Is that even a question right now…"

Alison shrugged, "I don't know," she answered honestly, "I don't think anything has really sunk in."

"Are we sure she's telling the truth?" Hanna asked, "I mean, is Mona really…"

"That's one thing I am sure of," Alison said firmly, "Cece isn't making this up."

"It's just Mona has been so…" Hanna shook her head, "I actually felt sorry for her."

Aria looked sympathetic, "I guess she's a good actor… I guess they both are. How do we know whose telling the truth?"

"You didn't see her," Alison said sharply, "Cece's a good actor but she's not that good. Plus… it makes sense."

Spencer frowned, "What do you mean it makes sense?" she asked curiously.

Alison hesitated, "When I was little, I used to hear mum and dad argue… a lot. When I was a little older and me and Jason started fighting a lot… he let slip that it was me that mum and dad arguing about. I thought he was just trying to wind me up… "

"Kids say all kinds of stuff though," Hanna pointed out, "It doesn't necessarily mean…"

All four girls looked up as Cece entered the room. Alison stood up.

"Morning," she smiled weakly, "I called the girls… I thought I should let you sleep…"

Cece nodded, "Sure, right. Um, are you…" her eyes flitted to the others, "I mean…"

Alison pulled her friend away into the kitchen, "Better?"

Cece sighed, "Sorry. Are you okay? That's a stupid question. Did you sleep?"

Alison shrugged, "As okay as I can be, I suppose," she rubbed her eyes, "And no…not really. What about you?"

"I'm fine," Cece lied, "Em and I were just going to figure out my meds before we… figured out what to do about…"

"Mona," Alison nodded, "Yeah, we do need to figure that out."

Cece nibbled on her lip, "Ugh, I was so stupid."

"No, Cece – "

"I thought she was my friend," Cece said quietly, "I thought she actually wanted to help me. I thought… she was the only one who really knew me, Ali. I just wanted a family."

Alison watched her friends eyes cloud over, "Cece, she doesn't know you," she took Cece's hands in her own, "Knowing stuff about a person doesn't mean you know who they are. I know you," she met Cece's gaze firmly, "You have me. You've always had me, you were always family… now it's just genetics…"

Cece wrapped her arms around her friend tightly, feeling Alison return the embrace.

"I better go," Cece paused, "Thanks, Ali."

Alison nodded, "I love you, Ce," she smiled, "You should go. Get your meds sorted out, clear up your thinking."

Cece nodded, "Yeah, sure," she sighed, "The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be able to figure out what to do about Mona, right?"

"Right," Alison agreed, "And then the sooner we can all get on with our lives."

* * *

"We know everything now, why don't we just go to the police?" Aria spoke the words of reason.

Cece rubbed her eyes as they itched, "They'll take me back to Radley," she said sadly, "Or jail."

"No," Emily took her hand, squeezing it, "You were being manipulated, babe."

"I still did bad things," Cece said quietly.

Spencer sighed, "My mum can help," she offered, "If we explain it all… I mean, you were being manipulated and you were unwell… but you're doing better now, right? If they see that, they won't take you away."

"Except I'm off my meds again," Cece growled, "Thanks to Mona."

"Exactly, that's not your fault," Emily said softly, "And you did the right thing, you told us everything. They'll take that into account."

Cece looked at the earnest in her girlfriends eyes, "I'm scared," she whispered, "I want to stay with you."

Emily put a hand on Cece's cheek, "You will. I'm not letting you go anywhere," she insisted, "I promise."

Cece nibbled her lip nervously, "Maybe I should just leave town," she suggested, "Or the country even."

Emily shook her head, "No, you can't run away. What about me?"

"You could come with me," Cece persisted, taking her hand, "We could just…" she felt the others eyes on her and sighed, "I'm being irrational, aren't I?" she asked quietly, hanging her head.

"It's okay," Emily squeezed her girlfriends' hands, "I think we should speak to the cops, we've tried to deal this on our own for too long. We know things about A…about Mona now. Things they can find to connect her with… And Spencer's mum is really good, she'll help us. I'm not letting anyone take you away from me."

Cece ground her teeth as she thought, looking into the earnestness of Emily's eyes, "Okay," she agreed softly, "We'll go to the cops," her voice shook a little as she leaned into Emily's shoulder.

* * *

 **-SMUT- (For the rest of the chapter)**

"You are the bravest person I've ever met," Emily murmured as she ran her fingers through blonde hair.

Cece smiled weakly, "I think you've been through your fair share of scary situations, Americana."

Emily grinned, "You haven't called me that in a while," she noted, "I like when you do. It means you're coming back to me," she murmured, "Are you feeling better?"

Cece nodded, "I'm starting to, yeah," she smiled, "You were right about the cops. It was the right thing to do. I couldn't have done it without you. You're my strength, Em," she kissed her quickly.

"I love you," Emily whispered as their lips broke apart, "I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you."

"Ditto," Cece murmured as she pressed her lips to her girlfriends' again as she rolled over her girlfriend, "I've never known anyone like you," she whispered, "And now that I do… I'm never letting you go."

Emily's response was swallowed by Cece's tongue invading her mouth. Emily ran her hands down Cece's back and under her shirt, slipping it over her head.

"You are so sexy," Emily stared at her girlfriend in awe as her fingers trailed over soft skin.

Cece grinned, "You think so?"

Emily nodded, "Uh-huh. Your body is just…"

"Just…" Cece quirked an eyebrow.

"Beautiful," Emily murmured, "Like totally, totally hot. Sometimes I look at you and just think…"

Cece tilted her head, "What do you think?" she asked teasingly.

Emily giggled, "Shut up," she mumbled, "Um. I think I just want to touch and kiss every inch of you. And then feel lucky enough to have your lips all over me."

"Dirty talk, huh?" Cece smirked, "Who knew you were into that?"

Emily bit her lip, "Shut up," she repeated as she blushed.

Cece laughed and rolled them over so Emily was hovering over her.

"Go on then," she whispered.

"Hm?" Emily asked.

"Love me," she whispered in Emily's ear, "Trail your lips over this oh so perfect body."

Emily laughed with a roll of her eyes, "Modesty is lost on you."

"I'm waiting," Cece fixed her with a stare.

Emily grinned, "You're hot when you're impatient," she giggled before pressing her lips to Cece's neck.

"Mm… good girl," Cece hummed as Emily nipped on her neck.

Emily trailed her lips over Cece's skin slowly, a hand resting on her stomach. She kissed the valley between Cece's breasts. Her hand crept up to massage her girlfriend's left breast. She circled a finger around her nipple until it got hard.

Cece moaned, "Where'd your lips go?"

Emily giggled, "Sorry, babe," she kissed Cece's lips but her girlfriend pushed her away.

"That's nice and all but not exactly what I meant," Cece laughed.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Man, you're so demanding when you're horny."

"Don't call me man when we're doing this," Cece growled.

"Sorry, babe," Emily smiled sheepishly.

She moved her lips back to Cece's breast, pulling her erect nipple into her mouth. She felt Cece's hand in her hair, massaging the back of her neck gently. Emily swivelled her tongue around Cece's breast as her other hand trailed down to her hip bone. Her mouth quickly followed her hand she pressed it to Cece's hip. Her fingers moved to Cece's jeans button and quickly slipped them off as her girlfriend leant up quickly to kiss her lips.

"I love you," she murmured.

Emily kissed her cheek, "I love you too," she whispered, "Do you want to stop?"

"Are you kidding?" Cece laughed, "Unless you want to – " she rushed.

"No," Emily replied quickly, "I was just checking. It's been a long day, I thought you might not be in the mood…"

"Oh well I do need to relax and they say sex is very… relaxing," Cece grinned, "Endorphins and all that."

Emily smiled, "Sure, if you say so."

She quickly brushed her lips over Cece's stomach. She was done with foreplay as she hooked her fingers in the side of Cece's underwear and pulled them down. She attached her lips to Cece.  
She could feel the wetness of her girlfriend and moaned at the taste. She felt Cece's hands tighten in her hair pushing her closer against her lips. Cece groaned as Emily's tongue flicked out finding her most sensitive spot. Emily smiled as the moan reached her ears and sucked that spot into her mouth as much as she could.

"God, Emily," Cece moaned.

Emily lapped at Cece's increasing wetness eagerly.

"Em," Cece whined, "More, please."

Emily could hear how close her girlfriend was. She raised her thumb to Cece's clit and pushed hard. Then not quite so hard in circles until Cece's legs jerked one last time until they settled into a steady shake. Cece's breaths came deep and loud as Emily kissed her way back up her girlfriend's body.

"You good?" Emily asked, licking her lips and then her fingers clean.

Cece nodded then pulled one of Emily's hand closer to her and wrapped her mouth around two of her fingers. Emily watched her closely, licking her lips unconsciously.

"Mm, I do taste good, huh?" Cece murmured as she let Emily's fingers fall from her mouth.

Emily nodded slowly, "Uh-huh," she bit her lip, "God Ce, that was hot."

Cece shrugged, "You always look so… satisfied, I wanted a taste," she claimed.

"Are you more… relaxed now?" Emily asked.

"Mm," Cece lay down, pulling the blanket over her, "I'm very relaxed," she murmured.

"Good," Emily nipped her ear before she lay down beside her girlfriend, "You hungry? The girls will probably be back with dinner soon."

"I might have a nap first," Cece fought a yawn, "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Emily smiled, "You don't have to ask, silly."

"It's just going back on the meds is messing up my energy levels," Cece explained, "I'm sure it will even out, my body is just confused."

"I know," Emily nodded, "It just takes some time to adjust," she kissed Cece's cheek, "Get some sleep, baby."

"Sorry, Em," Cece mumbled, her eyes closed.

"What for?" Emily asked.

"Not returning the favour," Cece replied guiltily.

Emily chuckled, "No worries. We have forever for that, babe. No rush. Sleep."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks if you're still reading this! Would love to hear from you :) enjoy this latest installment!**

 **ps. has anyone else found any other cece/emily or cece/ali fic's btw? i think i've read every one of them (not that there's many at all) on here and archive :'( if you know of anymore anywhere else, pleaseeeeeeeeeee let me know!**

 **Chapter 18**

 _"Just hit her hard enough that she blacks out," Mona shrugged, "I'll do the rest."_

 _Cece nibbled on her lip nervously, wringing her hands, "I don't know if this is such a good idea…"_

 _Mona rolled her eyes, "You want your little sister away your fucked up dad, right?"_

 _Cece nodded, "Of course I do. I just don't want to hurt her."_

 _"Let me put it like this," Mona leaned forward, connecting her strong gaze with Cece's nervous one, "You leave sweet, little Ali here to be abused by daddy dearest… or you give her a little tap and we get her out of town. It's your choice."_

 _"You're not going to hurt her, are you?" Cece asked, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth._

 _Mona sighed impatiently, "I've told you a million times, she'll be fine. She just won't be in Rosewood. Isn't that what you want?"_

 _Cece ran her hands through her hair as she ground her teeth, "I just want her to be safe," she said in a small voice._

 _"Then you know what you have to do."_

* * *

"Ali?" Cece was surprised to see Alison still sitting up despite the late hour, "Are you okay?"

Alison looked up to see the other blonde, "I'm okay," she offered a small smile, "Just a lot to think about. It's hard to sleep with all the thoughts ricocheting in my head…"

Cece nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'm lucky… the meds dull my thoughts so I actually get some sleep," she took a seat next to Alison.

"I'm glad they're helping," Alison said, "I just want you to be well… We've all been through enough."

Cece hesitated, "Ali… have you thought about seeing your mum?"

Alison sighed, "She's been trying to call," she admitted, "After the whole Mona being taken away thing, she obviously knows I'm back in town but… Have you spoken to her?"

Cece shook her head, "Not yet."

"Yet…" Alison echoed.

"You know, she really thought you were… dead," Cece said, "That's why she buried you. I know you guys fought a lot and all but… she's your mum. Maybe things could be different now."

"Cece, I was a product of… she was probably relieved I dead or gone or whatever. I must just be a constant reminder… that's why we didn't get along…" Alison shrugged.

Cece's brow furrowed as she thought, "I don't think so. I think your mum really loved you… When she thought you were dead, she was distraught, Ali. She did say you used to fight a lot but you were a teenager. Maybe it was a little more intense than most mother-teenage daughter relationships but isn't it worth…"

Alison nodded, "I do kinda miss her," she confessed, "I know I wasn't the easiest teenager to deal with..." she sighed, "Maybe we could go see her together?"

Cece smiled, "I'd like that, Ali."

Alison returned the smile, "Thanks, sis."

Cece beamed, "Hey, I like that. Really, Ali, you were the only good thing to come from that prick of a guy."

"Not true," Alison shook her head, "You too," she hesitated, "Cece… do you know where he is now?"

Cece frowned, "No, I have no idea. Ironically, he didn't hang around Rosewood long and I kept tabs on him a while but… it got harder as I got sicker… I just knew he wasn't near you and that was enough."

Alison wrapped her arms around her half-sister, "Thank you," she whispered, "For always trying to keep me safe."

"I didn't exactly use the best methods," Cece said miserably.

"No, you didn't," Alison agreed, "But I know how much you care about me. I know everything you've gone through has been because of our crazy family… I love you, Cece."

"I love you, Ali," Cece wiped a tear from her eye, "Sorry," she smiled, "It's just I've wanted you to know for so long. I felt so alone… even when we were friends, I mean it was great, but I always carrying this burden," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Cece," Alison took her hand, "Promise me something, okay?"

Cece nodded, "Anything."

"Don't ever keep secrets from me again," Alison said firmly, "You've told me everything now and I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. We're family. You can tell me anything… and you have to. Secrets aren't a game anymore… they can really tear us apart. Promise me you won't let that happen ever again."

Cece bit her lip and nodded, "I promise," she whispered.

* * *

"Morning, sleepy," Cece grinned as Emily groaned, looking at the early hour painted on the clock.

"It's so early, what are you grinning about? There's nothing about this time of the morning that warrants a smile like that," Emily grumbled.

"Is so," Cece poked her tongue out as she lay beside her girlfriend.

"Are you gonna tell me then?" Emily's curiosity was piqued.

Cece bit her lip, still smiling, "It's silly," she shrugged, "But Ali called me sis. It was nice."

Emily sat up a little, a smile growing on her face, "That is nice," she agreed quietly pecking her girlfriend on the lips, "It's really nice to see you smiling."

Cece kissed her back briefly before turning on her side and pulling Emily close to her, "I feel good," she claimed, "I'm sleeping better. I have a beautiful girlfriend and a new but not new sister friend…you know. I just feel… lighter."

Emily grinned, "I'm so glad."

"Thought there wasn't anything to smile about at this time of the morning," Cece teased.

"You are always worth smiling about," Emily shot back, "Plus your smile is kinda contagious… and sexy as all hell."

Cece giggled, "Thanks, babe."

"Even when your bedhead is hot," Emily sighed, "It's not fair. How are you so attractive?"

Cece rolled her eyes, "Uh, hello, have you looked in the mirror?"

"No, I've been too busy staring at you," Emily shot back.

"Ooh, smooth," Cece sounded impressed as she laughed.

"Seriously," Emily continued, "I never had a chance. All you had to do was smile… "

Cece chuckled, "Well… I am pretty charming."

"And extremely modest," Emily shook her head as she sighed, "But yes you are. That smile," she nibbled on her lip, "Head tilt. Hair flick."

Cece laughed loudly, "You are such a sucker for the hair flick thing," she ran a hand through her hair with a grin.

Emily suddenly pushed her lips against Cece's briefly, "Your hair is so full and soft and pretty," she smiled sheepishly, "And it smells…" she took a deep breath in, "so intoxicating."

Cece quickly rolled on top of her girlfriend, "You're so sweet," she nibbled on Emily's neck, "And your skin is so soft," she trailed a finger over Emily's cheek, "And your eyes are like… " her face scrunched up in thought, "I don't know, they're just beautiful and deep and soulful and honest."

Emily smiled shyly before licking her lips, "You know, since we're up so early we really should make use of our time," she played with the hem of her girlfriend's singlet.

Cece smirked running a hand down to Emily's thigh, "Is someone getting a little worked up?"

Emily shrugged, "Well, maybe… Yeah," she grinned.

"And I haven't even done my hair flick yet," Cece murmured before pressing her lips to Emily's as she peeled back Emily's pj shorts, "You are worked up," she breathed, feeling Emily's wetness.

Emily nuzzled into Cece's neck, peppering her with light kisses, "I can't help it," she mumbled, "That's what you do to me."

Cece smiled, touching Emily gently, "I guess we haven't been very… active lately," her smile faltered, "That's my fault. It's just the meds…"

Emily pulled her face from her girlfriends' neck, "Hey, you don't have to apologise," she cupped Cece's cheek, "You never have to apologise for not feeling like sex."

Cece's fingers moved a little firmer, a little faster. Emily felt her body jerk a little at the sudden pressure. She felt her breathing become compromised and leant her head back, allowing herself to feel the sensations running through her body.

"I love you so much," Cece whispered into her ear as she focussed her thumb and forefinger on Emily's clit, "I just want to make you feel good."

"You do," Emily gasped, "All the time. But especially now," she laughed breathily.

Cece chuckled, "Good. Emily, I want to spend forever with you," she whispered.

Emily's body chose that moment to leave her unable to speak as she rode out her orgasm, Cece's fingers stroking her gently as she came down from her high. She tried to regain her breathing as she push a hand through her hair.

Cece kissed her cheek and lay beside her, a hand slung over her girlfriend's stomach as she watched her come down.

"I want to spend forever with you too," Emily was still breathless.

Cece grinned, "See, plenty of things to grin about this time of the morning."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updates as of late, having some technical issues! Getting these up as much as I can but please be patient :) Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 19**

Emily watched her girlfriend sit on the bed, staring ahead, her brow furrowed. She bit her lip and approached Cece.

"Babe? You alright?" she asked.

Cece looked up at her, "I was just thinking…" she started, "I wish I could stop thinking sometimes," she smiled a little.

Emily sat next to her, "I hear you," she smiled, "What are you thinking about?"

Cece hesitated, "When we first met…"

Emily nodded.

"And that first night out I took you drinking, remember?" Cece fiddled with her fingers.

"Sure, I remember," Emily nodded before rushing, "And I know things were… different for you then… You were trying to get close to me for other reasons but we've talked about that, Ce. It's in the past."

Cece sighed, "I didn't tell you something though. I mean, I didn't not tell you, it's only it just occurred to me."

Emily waited patiently, "Okay. You can tell me, Ce. It was a different time."

"It was," Cece agreed softly, "Remember you were really drunk and you stayed over? You said you didn't think you'd had that much to drink… you didn't. I spiked your drink. I just needed you to need me."

Emily was silent as she tried to remember that night; it had always been fuzzy.

"That makes sense," she said slowly, "I can barely remember that night."

Cece chewed her inner cheek, "Do you hate me?"

Emily shook her head, "I could never hate you, Cece. I mean, it's not my favourite thing, I'll be honest. Things were so different then… and I guess I try not to think about those times because for me, well, things were more innocent. I just know I love the girl you are now so much that I can forgive that stuff. I mean, it would be different if it happened now, after everything we've been through and the level of trust and love we've built up… " she shrugged, offering a small smile, "But I know you wouldn't, Ce. You talk to me now… before things get to that level."

Cece watched her girlfriend closely and quickly wrapped her arms around her tightly when she finished speaking, "I love you," she whispered, "And I'm going to spend forever treating you the way I should have right from the start."

Emily smiled, returning the tight embrace, "I know, baby," she let her girlfriend keep hold of her as long as she needed, "Are you feeling okay about today?"

Cece finally released her and nodded, "Sure, I guess. I think I'm more worried about Ali than myself. Her relationship with her mum was so strained… but I think it will be good for them. I think Ali does miss her…"

Emily squeezed her hand, "I think she probably does too. And you'll call me if you need me?"

Cece nodded, "I will," she agreed, "It's just they haven't seen each other in a while and I thought it would be better – "

"It's cool," Emily waved a hand, "I get it. But I won't be far away so if you need me – "

"I know, babe," Cece smiled as she kissed Emily's cheek, "I really should get ready."

Emily nodded, placing her chin in her hand, "Go for it."

Cece rolled her eyes, "Enjoy the show."

* * *

"Ali? You ok?" Cece asked, noting her friends' unusual silence as they drove.

Alison nodded stiffly, "Sure."

Cece watched her closely, "Okay," she wasn't sure what to say.

Alison smiled, "I'll be fine, I'm just a little nervous. It's been a long time, Ce."

"Yeah, it has," Cece nodded, "Well, I'll be there, you know, if you need a buffer or whatever… but if you want me to go away, feel free to tell me."

"I think it will be better if you're there," Alison shrugged, "Get everything out in the open," she sighed as she pulled into her old family home, fixing her eyes on it a little apprehensively, "Here goes nothing," she said quietly.

"I didn't want you to grow up knowing… I thought it would make things harder," Jessica explained.

Alison shrugged, "I guess it would have. If Cece hadn't been forced to tell me… would you have ever?"

Jessica's eyes flicked to Cece before back to her daughter, "Probably not," she answered honestly, "It's still making things harder, even now…"

"I'm sorry," Cece blurted, "I didn't want to… it's just Mona and I figured if she was going to hear it, it should be – "

Jessica placed a hand on Cece's arm, "I know, sweetheart. I'm not blaming you. It must have made things even more…difficult for you growing up too."

Cece shrugged, "I just wanted to be with my family," she said softly.

Alison took her hand and squeezed it, "You are now," she said firmly, "You bought us all back together," she smiled.

"Ali's right," Jessica smiled, "And I know things are complicated but maybe, I hope, we could see this as a second chance, for all of us."

Alison bit her tongue, holding tears back before she gave in and stepped into her mothers' arms, "I missed you," she whispered.

Jessica pulled her close, "You have no idea how much I missed you, Alison."

Cece smiled; happy that the reunion had gone from slightly awkward and tentative to this. She was glad to have one less secret to keep; Jessica had been pushing her for Ali's whereabouts since the whole Mona thing had been made public. Now, she felt like she could breathe again. She was back with the two people who had felt more like family than her own mother and father ever had.

Alison looked at her sister, "Hey," she wiped a tear from Cece's cheek, "Don't cry. This is a good thing."

Cece nodded, "I know," she smiled, "It's happy tears, I promise."

"Softie," Alison teased gently, pulling the other blonde close to her. Jessica wrapped an arm around both girls too. Alison smiled. It felt right.

* * *

"I so don't get horror movies," Hanna shivered as the credits ran on the tv screen, "Isn't there enough horror in real life?"

Emily smiled sheepishly, "I didn't used to either but Cece likes them," she shrugged, "She kinda got me addicted."

"I like the older one's better," Aria said, "You know the ones in – "

"Black and white," Spencer grinned, "We know."

The others laughed as Aria pouted.

"So your mum's still cool with Cece staying at your place?" Spencer asked.

Emily nodded, "Sure, they get along pretty good."

"In other words, she hasn't caught you sneaking into bed with her," Hanna snickered.

Emily sighed, "It's not like we're little kids anymore. But yeah, that's still the stupid rule."

"Do you think Ali will go live with her mum again now?" Aria asked curiously.

"I don't know," Emily said slowly, "I guess it depends how today goes…"

"So like, how rich exactly is Cece?" Hanna asked as Spencer rolled her eyes, "I mean, she's still paying for her place, right? And that place Ali's staying, she must be loaaaded," she whistled.

Emily shrugged, "I don't know. She got some pretty decent inheritance from her mum, I guess… I mean, she doesn't even know why her mum left it to her really… maybe it was her way of trying to apologise for being so shitty to her… "

"Pretty decent," Hanna echoed.

"Money can't buy forgiveness," Spencer muttered.

Emily smiled sadly, "No, it can't. But I guess it has been useful so I think she just tries not to think about where it came from."

"But she's still working at the boutique, right? She doesn't exactly need the money…" Hanna speculated.

Emily nodded, "I guess… but I think she likes the idea of earning her own money, too. Working for something and all. And it gets her out of the house," she shrugged.

"Man, if I had that much money, I would never work again," Hanna grinned.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "People say that but how bored would you get, Han? You'd do something."

Hanna shrugged, "Fine, maybe after a while of just like shopping and travelling, I could like open a charity or something."

Aria smiled, "I think I'd do that too. Or teach kids art or something. What about you, Em? If you were rich – "

"Well, she is!" Hanna exclaimed, "I mean, she's got her sugar mama, you're pretty much set - "

Emily rolled her eyes, "I'd still work even if that money was going to last forever. I like my job… most of the time. And she is not a sugar mama," she added with a shake of her head.

* * *

"If you need anything, sweetheart, please come to me," Jessica hugged her niece.

Cece shrugged, "I still have mum's inheritance, I'm fine."

Jessica smiled, "I didn't mean money. I mean, if you need a place to stay or someone to talk to… anything."

Cece bit her lip as she nodded, "Thank you," she whispered, turning to Ali, "I'll be in the car. Take your time."

Jessica hesitated, "So, do you think you might want to come back home?"

Alison studied her mum's face carefully, "Do you really want that?" she asked quietly.

Jessica's shoulders dropped, "Of course I do, Ali. You're my daughter and I love you. We've all been through a lot…we've all changed. I'd like to get to know the person you are now, after all this time and for you to know the person I am too."

Alison nodded, "I might like that too," she smiled.

Maybe now life could really start getting back to some sense of normality.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Someone's feeling… frisky," Emily laughed as Cece's lips attacked her own.

Cece's hand pushed Emily's singlet up to expose her stomach, "Can you blame me?" she whispered against her neck, "You are so sexy," she purred into Emily's ear.

Cece spread her knee's, placing one either side of Emily's stomach and pinning her arms above her head as she licked her lips.

"You are beautiful."

Emily squirmed slightly, "I like you like this," she grinned, "It reminds me of…" she stopped.

Cece squinted at her, "What does it remind you of?"

"When we first met," Emily admitted, "You were always so… um, what's the word… domineering?"

Cece bit her lip, "You liked that," she said quietly.

"I still do," Emily confessed, "I mean, I love every side of you… "

Cece nodded, "I thought I should stop being so…"

"But why?" Emily frowned.

Cece looked incredulous, "Um. Because I chained you up, Em and not in a fun way," her voice was small, "And I manipulated you and I locked you in the basement… I didn't exactly think it was a smart move to get… domineering or rough with you. I didn't want to scare you."

Emily nodded, "Oh. Right," she paused, "I'm not scared of you, Cece. Kind of the opposite, babe, I like it when you're bossy or domineering or whatever you wanna call it. It's a total turn on."

Cece bit back a smirk, "Oh yeah? Well, in that case…"

"Plus," Emily smiled wryly, "You're right. You did chain me up in a not so fun way, so don't you think you kinda owe me the fun way?"

Cece laughed, "Can't argue with that," she paused, "Except I have no chains anymore… Actually, I have an idea!"

"Of course you do," Emily rolled her eyes.

"It's all about improvisation," Cece grinned as she crawled off the bed and found a jumper strewn on the floor.

Emily laughed, "Beautiful and smart, how did I ever get so lucky?" she half teased.

Cece bit her lip as she tied her girlfriend to the bed post with her own jumper, "You sure this is okay?" she asked hesitatingly.

Emily smiled, nodding, "Totally okay."

Cece nodded slowly, "Okay, but tell me if you want me to stop, baby."

"I know," Emily promised, "But you know what I want you to do?"

Cece tilted her head, "What?"

"Kiss me," Emily whispered.

Cece laughed, "I think I can manage that," she murmured before pressing her lips to Emily, moving one hand up to Emily's cheek, stroking it along her jaw gently as she pried her girlfriend's lips apart and slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Emily responded enthusiastically, moaning into the kiss as her girlfriends' strong tongue dominated her own. She groaned when Cece finally pulled away.

"Mm," Emily hummed, her eyes fluttering open.

Cece chuckled, "I'd second that," she murmured, her hands trailing up Emily's bare arms and back down again. She followed her fingers with her lips, before nipping at her collarbone gently, "I love your arms," she whispered, "Have I ever told you how attractive you are in your cute little singlets?"

Emily giggled, "Um, maybe once or twice."

Cece smiled and pushed a hand underneath Emily's singlet. She squeezed her breast gently before pinching her nipple gently and watching her girlfriend bite down on her bottom lip. She pushed her lips against Emily's again and swiped her tongue over her bottom lip. Her tongue explored the inside of Emily's mouth as her hand continued it's ministrations on her breast.

Cece groaned as she pulled away. She pushed Emily's singlet above her head and hung it on her wrists still tied to the bed post.

"What a delicious sight," Cece licked her lips.

Emily blushed but grinned, "Right back at you," she pulled at her wrists, forgetting they were bound for a moment, "But you know, aren't you um, hot in all that clothing?"

Cece laughed, "Oh, you are so subtle," she pulled her shirt off and quickly unclipped her bra, "Is that better, babe?"

"Well, you look beautiful clothed or unclothed," Emily shrugged.

Cece quirked an eyebrow.

"Um, but yes," she shifted her legs, "I appreciate the… your… um."

Cece rolled her eyes and leant her mouth close to Emily's ear as she squeezed her breast, "They're called breasts. I would have thought you'd know that by now."

Emily's teeth dug into her bottom lip again, "Uh-huh," she half gasped as one of her legs jerked involuntarily.

Cece smiled widely, "Is someone a little turned on?"

Emily huffed, "A little? You could say that."

Cece giggled, "I love teasing you."

Emily laughed too, "I know you do. And I love it too."

"Good," Cece grinned as she pulled Emily's belt through the loopholes and tossed it onto floor. Her hands made quick work of her girlfriends' jeans and she ran her hands up her legs, her nails skimming lightly over her thighs. She pushed her hand against Emily's core, hearing her girlfriend's soft moan and swallowing it as she pushed her mouth to Emily's. Emily grinded her hips creating more friction against her core as she broke away from the kiss breathlessly.

"Cece?" she asked, her breathing laboured.

Cece kissed her lips softly, "What is it?"

"I love you," Emily whispered.

Cece traced a finger through her wetness, "I love you too, beautiful girl," she rubbed her nose against Emily's, making her laugh.

Emily pulled Cece's hand from her core.

"You okay?" Cece murmured.

"Yep, I just want to cuddle you," Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rest her forehead against Cece's.

Cece licked her fingers clean, "Sorry, I couldn't waste it," she grinned before placing her hand on Emily's waist, massaging it gently, "You're breath-taking," she whispered.

Emily bit her lip, "You make me feel so safe," she murmured as one hand played with blonde hair, "I've never felt as content as I do with you."

"You mean, you're done playing the field?" Cece teased.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Well and truly. I don't ever want to be with anyone else like ever. I just…"

Cece squinted, "What?"

Emily smiled sheepishly, "I don't want to freak you out."

Cece smiled, "Okay… I'll just tell you how I feel then," she whispered, "I don't want to be with anyone else either. I've never felt very settled in any… relationship I've had, if you can call them that. I always feel this need to run… to escape. Commitment issues, I guess. But with you, I can actually see a future. A whole life. I want you to finish school and we can move in together, I don't even care where, preferably somewhere where marriage equality is a thing…" she stopped, realising what she'd said and bit her lip, "Shit. Did I freak you out?"

Emily was smiling widely and kissed her girlfriend passionately, "Nope. I want the same thing," she said quietly, "I want everything with you."

Cece kissed her and pulled her close to her tightly, nuzzling into her shoulder, "Mm, I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Me too," Emily whispered, "I might fall asleep now, okay?"

Cece chuckled, "Ditto. But my dreams will never live up to my life with you… did I just say that? So corny…"

Emily giggled, "A bit corny but also really sweet. Goodnight pretty girl."

"Mm, goodnight beautiful."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry guys, I've been really busy lately but here is a new chapter! Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 21**

"Emily… you know I love living here," Cece started slowly, "But I've been thinking…"

Emily bit her lip, "You want to move back to your apartment? Do you really think it's a good idea…to be on your own?"

Cece shook her head, "No, not my apartment…" she hesitated, "It's just when I saw Jessica the other day… she said I could you know, go and stay with them."

Emily looked surprised, "Oh. And you want to?"

Cece nibbled on her lip, "I just thought it might be nice… to have a family."

Emily nodded, "Yeah," she said quietly, "I get it."

"Do you?" Cece asked nervously, "Are you mad?"

Emily shook her head, "No, I'm not mad," she replied honestly, "I'll miss you but I understand. I want you to have that too, Ce. You deserve a proper family."

"You're my family too," Cece said quietly.

Emily smiled, "I know," she squeezed her hand, "Hey, don't feel bad about this, okay? This is a positive thing, babe. You always have a place here, you know that. But it could be really good for you to have someone like Mrs D. You guys seem to have a connection… it could be nice for you to have like a positive adult influence."

Cece rolled her eyes, "I'm an adult too, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Emily chuckled, "But you never really had that when you were growing up… even adults' are allowed to need people, babe."

Cece grinned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "I do need you," she whispered.

"I need you too," she pulled Cece close.

* * *

"Are you sure you're cool with this?" Cece asked as they unloaded the last of her stuff into her new room.

Alison smiled, "Sure. Like I've said, I kinda always looked at you like my big sister anyway so think could be kinda…fun."

Cece beamed with relief, "Great. Thanks, Ali."

"Bet you're gonna miss Em though," Alison observed the way her sisters' face fell, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You know my mom says she can come over whenever… and you can go still go over there always…"

Cece nodded, "I know," she nibbled on her lip, "I guess it will be good… I've been pretty much dependent on her for too long… it will probably be good for both of us."

Alison watched the older blonde closely, "Doesn't mean it won't be hard," she said softly, taking Cece's hand and squeezing it, "I'm proud of you, you know."

Cece frowned, "Why?"

Alison laughed, "Why? Really? Because you've come really far. I know how hard telling the truth can be but you're really trying. You're letting people in. And you helped me too… reconnecting with my mom," she smiled, "And hey, I think she's happy you took her up on her offer. She seems to have a soft spot for you."

Cece smiled, "Well, you know, I am charming."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Oh, I know."

"You're right," Cece grinned, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Emily flicked over the page of her textbook as she filled in more boring math answers. She sighed, readjusting her earphones. She thought she heard something and turned around, slipping her earphones off.

"Hey."

Aria smiled, "Hey, Em. Your mom let me in."

Emily sat up, "That's cool. What's up?"

Aria shrugged, "Not much. Just thought we could hang out… if you want a break from the books."

"Sure," Emily smiled gratefully, "Want to go to the brew?"

"Sounds good," Aria smiled, "Is it weird, Em? Not having Cece here all the time? You guys spend so much time together…"

Emily packed up her books, "It's weird," she confirmed, "It sorta sucks but I know it's a good thing. She needs a real family experience… she missed out on that growing up. Plus, we were, at times…maybe a little too dependent on one another…"

"Maybe a little," Aria agreed with a small smile.

"Hey, how are things with you and Ezra anyway?" Emily asked as they left her bedroom and headed for the brew.

Aria smiled, "They're pretty good. My mum actually talks to him without flinching or being all awkward which is kinda nice. I don't know that dad will ever get used to it. Maybe when we graduate…"

Emily chuckled, "Cool. Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately… things got so intense with Cece and I got so wrapped up in all that… I haven't been a very good friend."

Aria frowned, "Don't worry about it, Em. Cece needed you and you were there for you. That's what I love about you, you're always there for the people you love," she smiled, "We've all had stuff going on at some point or another. It's just life, I guess… the point is that we always come back to each other, right?"

Emily smiled, "Well said."

* * *

"Sooo, this is your room, huh?" Emily grinned as Cece closed the door behind them, "How's the bed? Comfy?" she sat down on it, bouncing a little.

Cece giggled and joined her, "You don't have a subtle bone in your body, do you?"

Emily shrugged, "Not when it comes to you."

"The bed," Cece kissed her lips quickly, "is very comfortable. Nice and soft," she kissed her girlfriend again, "and warm…" she pushed Emily further up the bed and crawled on top of her, pushing her back into the mattress.

"Mm, you're right. This is nice and soft," Emily giggled, her hands on Cece's waist.

Cece pressed her lips to Emily's gently, one hand lifting her shirt.

Emily broke away.

"What?"

Emily shrugged, "It's just weird…doing this like…here," she looked to the door, "In the Dilaurentis house."

Cece looked towards the door too, "I know, babe. But they're out, I promise. And, well, I think we're kinda gonna have to get used to it."

Emily bit her lip, "You're right," she snaked an arm around Cece's neck and pulled her in close for another kiss, "Besides, you know I can never resist you."

Cece laughed, placing a hand on Emily's cheek, "Right back at you. Now how about we christen my new room?"


	22. Chapter 22

Emily panicked when there was a knock on the door, scrambling for her clothes desperately.

"It's just me," Alison's voice came through the door.

Cece got out of bed, waiting for Emily to pull the last of her clothes on before opening the door.

"Hey," she smiled.

Alison let herself in and looked from one girl to the other knowingly, smirking, "Thought I should let you know we were back. You know, before mom came up."

"Thanks, Ali," Cece said gratefully.

"Uh-huh," Alison shrugged.

"Maybe I should go," Emily mumbled.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Em, you used to hang out here all the time. You don't have to run off, just, you know, make sure you're clothed when my mom's around."

Emily blushed, "Yeah, yeah."

"Plus, don't I get to hang out with you?" Alison asked.

Emily blinked, "Well, yeah. Of course."

Cece bit her lip and quickly wrapped her arms around Emily from behind, kissing her neck, "I'm going to go see if I can do anything to help Mrs D," she kissed her one last time and left the room.

Alison looked back at Emily, "I mean, we're still friends, right?"

Emily nodded, "Of course we are, Ali. Always."

Alison smiled, "Cool. I mean, I get that Ce's your girlfriend and you spend a lot of time together…"

"Ali, you'll always be my best friend," Emily said quietly, "Sorry, it's just been hard to adjust to everything that's been happening lately. Everything's been happening so fast with the whole A thing and Cece and you being alive and now Cece moving in here…" she shrugged.

"Are you upset she's moved in here? Is it… weird for you?" Alison asked.

"I'm not upset. It sucks we don't have as much time to ourselves but I think it's important she's around you guys. Family is really important to her," Emily smiled, "I'm happy she can finally have that in her life, she deserves it."

"She's lucky to have you, Em," Alison smiled before hesitating, "She knows everything about… us, right? Like everything, everything?"

Emily nodded, "She knows, Ali. We don't have secrets."

"I'm sorry…for how I treated you back then," Alison said quietly.

Emily frowned in surprised, "Ali… that was a long time ago…"

"I know," Alison shrugged, "But it wasn't right… I played with your feelings for way too long," she shook her head, "It wasn't even about you, not really. It was my own insecurities," she took a deep breath, "The truth was I had feelings for you too, I just wasn't as self-aware as you were. I wish I'd handled it better."

Emily nodded, "Well, thanks, Ali," she smiled.

"I know I wasn't…entirely supportive of the idea of you and Cece when I first found out, it was just such a shock… but it seems like she makes you happy. And I've never seen her like this about anyone. I think you're really good for her," Alison smiled.

Emily nodded, "She's really good for me too," she bit her lip, "I really missed you, Ali."

Alison stepped closer, taking Emily's hand, "I really missed you too, Em. The most. I mean it, after everything… you always got me more than any of the others. You're my best friend, Em and I hope nothing ever changes that."

Emily wrapped the blonde up in a tight embrace, "Same here," she whispered, lingering a moment before pulling away, "I love you, Ali."

"I love you too."

* * *

Cece bounded back up the stairs, pausing at her bedroom door.

"I love you, Ali."

"I love you too."

They're just friends, Cece told herself, that's all. Then through the gap in the door she saw them hugging. Cece shook her head, she knew she was being paranoid. It couldn't be…

Alison walked out past her with a smile. Cece forced herself to return the smile.

She walked into her bedroom, watching her girlfriend closely.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" she asked lightly.

Emily shrugged, "Just past stuff… apologies, reconcilations, you know."

"Reconciliations," Cece echoed.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't really been her like friend since we got back, things have been so complicated and – "

"Ugh," Cece put her head in her hands as she sunk onto the bed.

Emily blinked in confusion and sat next to her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cece shook her head.

Emily frowned, "Babe, talk to me," she squeezed her hand.

Cece shook her head again, "I'm just being silly, that's all."

"How?" Emily asked, gently.

"I thought… I heard you say you loved Ali and I thought because I know how you felt about her you were saying you were still… in love with her, not just… "

Emily put a hand on Cece's face, "You know that's not true, Ce. I love you and only you. I don't feel like that about Ali anymore."

Cece nodded, "I know that," her brow furrowed, "It's just my head started going too fast again…"

Emily kissed her cheek, "Your mind is your enemy sometimes."

"Yeah, it is," Cece sighed, "I mean, the meds help a lot.. it's just sometimes…"

"I know," Emily squeezed her hand before pulling her girlfriend close, "I love you, Cece."

"I love you too," Cece burrowed into Emily's shoulder, "Can you stay a while?"

Emily nodded and lay back on the bed, pulling Cece with her.

* * *

Cece flicked the lid off her medication with a sigh. She poured the pills into her hand and stared at them a while.

"You alright?"

She turned around to see Ali.

"Sure," she shrugged.

Alison's eyes flitted to the pills in Cece's hand, "You don't like taking them?" she guessed softly.

Cece sighed again, "I know they help. I just don't always like the thought of having to take a bunch of pills every day just to try and reach normal."

Alison nodded, "Sure, I get that. But I guess you gotta weigh up the benefits, right?"

"Yeah," Cece smiled, "That's what I tell myself," she popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed, "I'm just feeling sorry for myself, don't worry about it."

"You look tired," Alison noted, "Are you sleeping okay? Is the mattress comfy? Is – "

"The bed's fine, Ali," Cece chuckled, "It's just an adjustment, that's all."

Alison smiled, "Okay, well if there's anything I can do… you know mom's cool with Emily staying over… if that helps."

Cece grinned, "Yeah, well… she always helps."

Alison rolled her eyes, "You know you guys are beyond adorable, you do know that, right?"

Cece beamed, "I love that girl," she said dreamily, "I could totally get on the marriage bandwagon for her…" she stopped, realising what she'd said.

Alison looked surprised, "Wow. Marriage, huh? Have you guys…"

Cece laughed, "No, no. I mean, we've spoken about forever… but not marriage… " she shrugged.

"Jeez, I thought Emily was the romantic… but you're giving a her a run for her money, aren't you?" Alison grinned.

"Well, she's the most amazing person I've ever met," Cece bit her lip, "I like to spoil her when I can," she smiled, "Hey, what about you?"

"What about me? You can spoil me if you want," Alison grinned, "But just not in the same way as Emily…cause that'd be like, gross."

Cece laughed, "No, I mean, how's your love life? You got your eye on anyone?"

Alison shrugged, "Nope. I'm still adjusting to being back really," she explained, "And to having a new sister… reconnecting with the girls. I think that's enough for now."

Cece nodded, "Sure, that's fair enough," she thought for a moment, "So, what do like… normal sisters do together? I mean, you have no love life so I can't give you advice so…"

Alison laughed, "Nice, Ce."

"I didn't mean it to sound like that," Cece smiled sheepishly, "You know what I mean."

Alison shrugged, "I don't know. Hang out? It's not so different to when we were friends, right?"

Cece nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I just want to be a good big sister."

Alison's eyes widened, "Hey, you are," she insisted, "How about we watch one of those horror movies you love so much?"

Cece grinned, "Won't you get scared?"

Alison shrugged, "Maybe but that's what I've got my big sister around for, right?"

Cece beamed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Hey, your girl's in the shower," Alison said as opened the door, letting Emily in.

"No worries, your mum home?" Emily asked.

"Nah," Alison shrugged, "She's at some charity thing. Wanna watch some telly while you wait? Where you guys off to anyway?"

Emily sat beside Ali on the couch, "Sure. Um, we're just gonna head into Philly, get some dinner."

"Cool," Alison started flicking through the channels.

Emily picked up her bag, "I'm just gonna throw this in Cece's room."

Alison held back a smile, "Okay," she shook her head as Emily disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Cece wrapped a towel around herself as she heard a knock on the door. She cracked it open a little.

"Em, hey!"

Emily pushed the door open before closing it behind her.

"Hey yourself," her eyes traveled down the towel covering her girlfriends body, "This your outfit? Cause I like it."

Cece laughed, "You would."

Emily moved closer, "Mm, easy access," she fiddled with the edges of the towel.

Cece laughed again, "You're such a teenager sometimes."

Emily nuzzled into Cece's neck, "Not my fault you're all wet and naked and sexy."

"Oh because you snuck into the bathroom hoping to find me fully dressed?" Cece rolled her eyes.

Emily shrugged sheepishly, "Well, no," she smirked, still playing with her girlfriends' towel, "So, may I?" she murmured.

Cece pushed her back with one hand, "First, you owe me a little something."

"Sure, what?" Emily asked.

"Get rid of some of that clothing, would you? I'm not going to be the only naked one here," Cece chuckled.

Emily laughed, "Fair enough. Sure."

She quickly pulled her shirts over her head and kicked off her shoes, jumping as she pulled her jeans off.

Cece laughed loudly, "So eager."

Emily blushed as she stood in her underwear and approached her girlfriend again.

"Better?" she asked.

"You do know I don't have underwear on under here, right?" Cece raised an eyebrow.

Emily grinned, "Yeah, but I need something to bargain with."

Cece rolled her eyes again and slowly, teasingly, let her towel drop.

"Oh pick your jaw up off the floor, would you?" Cece giggled, "Nothing you haven't seen before."

Emily pulled her close, "Yeah but you're body never fails to amaze me," she kissed her girlfriend on the lips passionately.

Cece wrapped her hands around the back of Emily's neck, pulling her as close as she could. She ran her hands down Emily's sides and up her back, stopping at her bra strap.

"Screw bargaining, this is coming off right now," she murmured, unclipping it.

Emily wriggled out of it with a chuckle, "So eager," she echoed her girlfriends' earlier words at her teasingly.

"Mm," Cece smiled against soft skin, nipping at Emily's neck and shoulders' softly as she backed her up against the bathroom wall. She pushed Emily's legs open by pushing her own thigh between them, "Is this what you came looking for?" she murmured, her breath hot on Emily's ear.

Emily took a deep breath, "You know me so well," she grinned.

Cece bit her ear, "I sure do," she pushed her thigh against Emily's core, "You were wet before you even opened that door," she laughed softly, "I wonder what you were thinking about?"

Emily moaned as she rest her head on Cece's shoulder, "I've been thinking about you all day," she confessed.

"All day, huh?" Cece smirked, "I hope that wasn't too distracting in your little family lunch."

Emily shrugged, "Well, it was but mum and dad decided they wanted some alone time so they went out anyway."

"And what did you do?" Cece asked between kisses on Emily's neck, her thigh moving up and down slowly.

Emily moaned again, her hands resting on Cece's lower back, pulling her tighter against her, "I went to bed and thought about you and… touched myself."

Cece growled, "That's my job," she pulled back, pretending to pout.

Emily bit her lip, "I know," she whined, "But you weren't there and I was so…"

Cece chuckled, "Well, clearly you didn't do a very good job if you're already all worked up again."

"Or I have awesome stamina," Emily grinned.

"Or I'm just that sexy," Cece shot back.

Emily nodded, "Definitely true," she rubbed herself against Cece's thigh.

Cece giggled before leaning her lips close to Emily's ear, "Next time, call me," she whispered, "I don't mind being your booty call, babe."

Emily giggled too, "Okay," she agreed, trying to create as much friction as she could.

Cece rolled her eyes, "Alright, I get it," she laughed, instantly pushing her thigh up hard causing her girlfriend to moan. Cece pulled her girlfriend's face into her shoulder as she began pumping her leg quickly. She replaced her thigh with her hand, flicking her girlfriends' clit and grinning as Emily let out a shaky moan.

"Ce," Emily bit Cece's shoulder as her body shook.

"I love you," Cece whispered as she continued rubbing Emily's clit, enjoying the slickness of her girlfriend.

Emily nuzzled into Cece's shoulder, "I love you too," she half gasped.

Cece moved her fingers faster, feeling Emily's body move along with her movements. With a few long strokes, Emily reached her peak and Cece held her tightly as her body rode out it's orgasm. Cece peppered her neck with kisses then her cheeks and then her lips.

"You good, babe?"

Emily nodded, catching her breath, "Great," she smiled.

* * *

"We're headed off," Cece announced.

Alison looked at the happy couple with a smirk, "Uh-huh," she nodded, "You found her then? Thought you might have been lost, Em," she said with a knowing look in her eye.

Emily blushed, mumbling incoherently.

Cece shrugged, "A little bathroom sex never hurt anyone."

"Cece!" Emily exclaimed, her blush deepening.

Alison laughed, "Glad you've made yourself at home."

Cece suddenly looked around, "Your mum's still out, right?" she asked, nervously.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she's out. I got your back, Ce."

"Thanks, Ali," Cece grinned.

"Thanks, Ali," Emily mumbled, pulling on her girlfriends hand.

Alison shrugged, "All good. Have a good night. Hey, Em, the girls want to have a sleepover on Friday. You up for it?"

Emily nodded, "Sure, I'm in."

"Sweet, I'm sure you're welcome too, Ce," Alison suggested.

Cece shook her head, "Nah, it's cool. You guys have your thing," she smiled, "Anyway, don't wait up!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Um, can I help?" Cece hovered around the kitchen nervously.

Jessica smiled, "It's fine, I'm nearly done. It's nice…to have this time to ourselves. How are you settling in?"

Cece ducked her head, "Oh, good, thank you," she hesitated, "It's nice here," she shifted from foot to foot, "Are you sure I can't help?"

Jessica could see that the girl wanted to do something to help, "You know where the cutlery is? You could set the table while I dish up."

Cece nodded with relief and went to the kitchen drawers.

"This is really good," Cece said five minutes later as the two sat down for dinner.

"You don't always have to be so polite, you know," Jessica chuckled.

Cece shrugged, "You've been really good to me," she said quietly, "You've always been really good to me. I appreciate it."

Jessica nodded, "You're family," she stated simply, "I guess I'm not used to the politeness, what with Ali…"

Cece grinned, "Oh well she's…you know, Ali. She has her style."

"I think she really likes having you here," Jessica noted thoughtfully, "She always looked up to you."

"I don't know why," Cece mumbled, "I'm a mess."

"Alison is very good at reading people," Jessica said, "I think she saw a bit of herself in you. And I'm sure she saw your strength."

Cece squirmed a little.

"You don't like hearing good things about yourself," Jessica observed softly, "But you're a good person Cece. Ali sees it, Emily sees it. I see it."

Cece bit her lip, "Thanks," she mumbled.

"I'm proud of you," Jessica proclaimed, "Really."

Cece felt her eyes well up and averted her gaze, "Um, thanks."

Jessica frowned and slid her chair around closer to Cece's, "Compliments really make you uncomfortable, don't they?"

Cece sighed, "It's just… until Emily, nobody really complimented me and like…meant it. Ali does too, I guess but I don't know… growing up, I never really had an adult…" she shrugged.

"I know," Jessica whispered, "I'm sorry for that. I should have been around – "

"Oh!' Cece shook her head, "No. I don't think that at all. I understand why you weren't, my dad…" she stopped talking, biting her lip.

"It's okay," Jessica said softly, "You can talk about it."

"It just seemed like growing up… I was just an inconvenience," she shrugged, "I just thought I wasn't worth anybody's time so then when boy's started to look at me," she shook her head, "But they didn't care either. They just wanted… you know."

"Honey," Jessica paused, "You were just a little girl. You didn't do anything wrong. My sister didn't always make the best decisions…"

"I guess she passed that on to me," Cece muttered before sighing heavily, "I just wish I could cut her… and him out of me. I hate that they're a part of me," she hung her head, "I wish you were my mom," she said quietly.

Jessica bit her lip and put her arms around the younger woman, "Oh, honey," she put a hand in Cece's hair, "I wish that too. I wish I'd known what was happening to you. I would have done something. I should have done something."

"It's okay," Cece mumbled, "If I'd known you better… maybe I would have told you. But mum didn't like taking me out," she shrugged, "I was too much of a handful. Too embarrassing."

Jessica shook her head, "You know, I was a bit like you as a child. Ran my parents off their feet. There was just so much energy inside… and then in a rush, it would all fade."

Cece's eyes shone, "Really?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jessica asked.

Cece nodded, "Okay."

"When I was pregnant with Ali, I had a rough time. The hormones, the circumstance… I went through post-natal depression. I haven't told her that… I don't want her to feel guilty. I guess it's why I've found it harder to connect with her…until recently."

Cece watched her wide eyed, "Really?" she asked eagerly, "Did you have to take medication? Do you now? Are you better?" she bit her lip, ducking her head, "Sorry."

Jessica smiled, "It's alright," she patted Cece's shoulder, "I was on medication for a while but I was able to come off it after a couple of years."

"And you're okay now?" Cece asked.

Jessica nodded, "For the most part, I'm fine. Sometimes I have bad days, but I'm able to deal with them."

"That's great!" Cece exclaimed enthusiastically, "You're so cool!"

Jessica laughed, "You're going to be fine, honey. I really do believe that."

* * *

Alison nudged her friend.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Put your phone down," Alison rolled her eyes.

Emily smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"That love potion she used on you sure was strong, huh?" Hanna joined in.

Alison chuckled, "Cece's always had a way of doing that. Something to do with her – "

"Eyes," Emily sighed, "She has the prettiest eyes."

Alison snorted, "Not exactly what I was going to say but sure… her eyes."

"How's she going at your place, Ali?" Aria questioned.

"It's cool. My mom loves her," Alison smiled, "She fits right in."

Emily smiled.

"And she's been like… healthy, right?" Spencer asked.

Emily's smiled faltered, "Spence, she's been doing really well, you know that."

Spencer nodded, "Just making sure."

"She does have a history you know, Em," Hanna shrugged, "You know, the whole chaining you to the wall thing and – "

"I know," Emily sighed, "But she's getting much better now. Right, Ali?" she turned to Alison for support.

Alison nodded, "Yeah. She's trying really hard, guys. Trust me, I wasn't exactly on the whole Emily, Cece train when I first learnt about it… but they make each other happy. Plus, I'm obviously keeping an eye on her."

Spencer frowned, "Okay, well, fair enough. People can relapse though, right? We just don't want Emily… or Cece to go backwards. We don't exactly see much of Cece so it's not like we can see how she's treating you."

"But Em would tell us if something was going on," Aria pointed out, "Right?"

"Of course," Emily agreed, "I'll tell you if there's anything to worry about. As much as I love that you guys want to protect me, you don't have to ask me about her every time we hang out."

"Sorry," Spencer offered a smile, "You're right. We do like her, Em."

"Hey, maybe next time she can come? We could all hang out," Aria suggested.

Alison looked at Emily, smiling faintly, "I did ask her tonight but she didn't want to crowd us."

"Well, tell her she's invited!" Aria insisted, "I know when I was with Ezra and we had to keep it a secret, it kind of sucked not being able to introduce you all. You're my best friends and I couldn't share it with you. For you not to know this new, important guy in my life."

Emily smiled gratefully, "Sure, you're right. I'll invite her next time."

* * *

"Morning," Cece mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," Jessica put down the paper she was reading, "Did you sleep okay?"

Cece nodded, "Sure," she smiled, taking a seat as she yawned again.

"Are you sure?" Jessica smiled.

Cece smiled sleepily, "I'm not much of a morning person lately, I guess," she shrugged, "The meds make me sleep better through the night but it takes a while to shake it in the morning."

"Well, you sleep as long as you like, okay?"

Cece nodded, "Thanks. You're always up so early. Are you an early riser or do you have trouble sleeping too?"

Jessica chuckled, "A bit of both, I suppose. I never used to sleep very well when I was younger so I got into the habit of getting up early and it's stuck with me," she paused, "But just because I'm awake early doesn't mean you have to get up. It's only six thirty after all. Plenty of time for sleep."

Cece nodded slowly, "I suppose you're right."

Jessica rose her eyebrows.

Cece smiled sheepishly, "I might go get some more sleep then," she said gratefully.

* * *

"I'm gonna head home," Alison stated, swinging her bag over her shoulder, "You coming, Em?"

Emily quickly packed up her bag, "Yep," she looked at her watch, "I mean, that's okay, right? I don't want to crowd you guys. I know you're like… family bonding and all."

Alison rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't invite you if I didn't want you there."

Emily grinned, "Thanks, Ali."

They said their goodbyes to the rest of the girls and headed over to the Dilaurentis house.

"Afternoon, mom," Alison called.

"Don't just throw your bag on the floor," Jessica called back.

Alison sighed and picked up her bag, "Okay," she called, "Emily's here too."

"Hi, Mrs Dilaurentis," Emily called.

Jessica appeared from the kitchen, "Hi, Emily. How was the sleep over?"

"Good," Alison shrugged.

Emily smiled, looking around not so subtly.

"I think she's still sleeping," Jessica noted the brunette's wandering eyes.

"She is?" Emily asked, looking at the clock, "She's usually up by now."

"Well, she did get up earlier but she looked tired so I told her she could go back to bed. I think she just felt like she should be up because I was," Jessica said.

Alison snorted, "She got up at like 5am?" she turned to Emily, "Mom gets up ridiculously early. It's stupid."

Jessica tutted.

"I just mean 5am is so early. Nobody should get up before the sun," Alison shrugged.

Emily bit her lip, "I might go check on her," she smiled before heading up the stairs.

* * *

She pushed the door open quietly and smiled at her girlfriend who was curled up in the covers. All she could see was some of her blonde hair poking out from under the covers.

"I'm awake," she mumbled from the depths of her blankets.

Emily slipped her shoes off and crawled onto the bed, "You are?" she asked, smiling, "You got enough blankets there?"

"It was cold," Cece mumbled.

Emily peeled away the layers until she could see her girlfriend.

"Ah, there you are," Emily giggled, kissing Cece's cheek.

Cece opened her eyes and turned over to face her girlfriend, "Ah, there you are," she echoed sleepily. She reached up and pulled Emily down beside her clumsily, "What time is it?"

Emily lay down, "It's nearly one," she said quietly, "It's fine though. Sleep as long as you need to."

"I'm fine," Cece smiled, "I did get up earlier, I swear – "

"I know," Emily smiled, "Mrs D told us."

"You look pretty," Cece murmured.

Emily laughed quietly, "Thank you," she whispered, touching Cece's nose, "You look adorable."

"Adorable," Cece grumbled.

"I know, I know," Emily rolled her eyes, "Okay, your bedhead is so, so sexy. Like, really sexy actually," she put a hand in blonde hair, "Like, really, really – "

Cece giggled.

Emily blushed, pushing at her girlfriend gently.

Cece pushed back but gave up easily. Emily half crawled on top of her, pressing her lips to Cece's.

"Well, that's definitely worth waking up for," Cece grinned.

Emily beamed, "Wanna do it again?"

"Totally," Cece leant up, kissing her girlfriend again, "Mm, I really like you as an alarm clock."

"I could always be something else," Emily purred, a hand running down Cece's pyjamas.

Cece's eyes glinted mischievously, "Yes please!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"You're still sleepy?" Emily asked as Cece nuzzled into her neck.

Cece yawned, "I don't know why," she mumbled.

"Maybe I wore you out," Emily giggled, "Did you sleep okay overnight?"

"I missed you," Cece admitted, "How was your slumber party?"

"Slumber party," Emily scoffed, "We're not little kids, you know."

Cece pulled her face from Emily's neck and smirked, "I know," she winked.

Emily rolled her eyes, "You – "

Cece pressed her lips to her girlfriends. Emily smiled into the kiss and wrapped a hand around the back of Cece's neck. Cece ran her hands over Emily's still bare stomach as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Mm and here I was thinking I'd worn you out," Emily murmured.

Cece laughed, "You should know by now how awesome my stamina is."

"You are insatiable," Emily agreed.

Cece smiled sheepishly, "You're just so… " she hovered over her girlfriend as she began sucking on her collarbone.

There was a quick knock on the door before it swung open.

"God, Ali, you could wait…" Cece yelped as she realised it wasn't Alison and pulled the blanket up over herself and her girlfriend, "Sorry," she mumbled, "I thought… sorry."

Jessica blinked rapidly, "No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come in. I just wanted to check if you girls wanted some lunch. But I'll um leave you to it."

Emily blushed furiously.

Cece nodded meekly, "Sorry, we'll be down soon."

Jessica smiled and closed the door.

"Oh my god," Emily mumbled, "I can't believe Mrs D just saw us…"

Cece groaned, "I'm the one who has to live here," she pointed out.

"I guess we should go downstairs."

Cece looked at her girlfriend in horror, "I can't go down there," she exclaimed before pulling the blanket over her head.

Emily joined her girlfriend under the blankets, "Hey, I'm embarrassed too. But we're gonna have to face Mrs D at some point. Like you said, you're living here."

"Maybe I should move out," Cece mumbled.

Emily laughed, "Oh, come on," she ran a hand down Cece's arm, "Don't over-react. It'll be fine."

Cece sighed, "It's just she's been so good to me… she's the closest thing I've ever had to a mom and now I've bought a girl to her home and had sex in her guest room and – "

"Whoa, whoa," Emily interrupted, "She knows we're together. She's been supportive. And she didn't actually see us having sex, though yeah, I guess she's probably guessed… but you've been getting along, haven't you?"

"Yes, that's the point!" Cece claimed, "I like her, Em. She's nice to me. I like staying here."

Emily bought Cece's hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently, "Just talk to her about it. I'm sure it's not an issue. She's not stupid, I'm sure she knows we don't just sit in here and talk all night."

Cece nodded, "I guess you're right," she groaned again, "We should go down for lunch. It would be rude not to."

There was a knock on the door.

Cece quickly pulled the blanket from over her face and slipped her singlet on, "Um, come in."

Alison came in and smirked, "Just me," she leant across the door frame, "Mom just came down with the strangest look on her face… she walk in on something?"

Emily groaned and threw a pillow at her friend, "Shut up, Ali. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough."

Cece bit her lip, "Is she mad?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "I don't know, she didn't say anything," she shrugged, "I doubt it. You're an adult. You're allowed to have sex."

"I guess," Cece mumbled.

"Don't be such a suck," Alison threw the pillow back on the bed.

"I'm not a suck," Cece threw the covers off.

Alison rolled her eyes again, "You're kidding, right? You suck up to my mom all the time."

Cece blushed, "I do not," she grumbled.

"Whatever, are you gonna hide in here all day or – "

"We're coming," Emily interrupted, taking Cece's hand tightly, "Right?"

Cece shrugged, "Right."

Alison smiled, "Don't worry, Ce. My mom loves you."

* * *

"Shopping, shopping, shopping," Cece grinned as she pulled Emily down the shopping strip.

Emily chuckled, "Someone's excited."

"I haven't had a good shop in ages," Cece whined, "Not all of us look amazing in flannel day after day."

Emily pinched her girlfriend gently, "Hey, I thought you liked my flannel."

"I do," Cece agreed, "It's just… not for me, you know."

"Bull," Emily shot back, "I bet you'd look hot as hell. I also bet you're one of those chick who is going to try on six thousand dresses before they decide on three of four."

"You know me so well," Cece laughed.

Emily giggled, "Well then, I look forward to the fashion show, babe."

Cece grinned and tugged on her girlfriends' hand as she led her into a boutique.

* * *

"Mm, I like this one," Emily pulled Cece closer as her eyes fell to the tight, red dress her girlfriend wore.

Cece smirked, "It's not…too short?"

Emily unconsciously licked her lips, "Not short enough," she whispered, "Now, can we please go home?"

Cece was fully aware of her girlfriends eyes travelling over her body, "You just want your own private fashion show," she rolled her eyes as she pushed at Emily's chest gently.

"Well," Emily smiled cheekily, "I certainly wouldn't say no."

Cece kissed her girlfriend quickly before pushing Emily out of the change room.

"Jeez, nothing I haven't seen before," Emily complained.

"I know and I know what you're like," Cece called out, "Just be patient."

"Patient, schmatient," Emily grumbled, crossing her arms as she sat down, watching the change room curtain longingly.

* * *

"One more."

"Nah ah," Emily continued kissing her girlfriends' neck, "That was the last one, silly. You only got three."

Cece chuckled, "Well, maybe I have a surprise for you," she whispered.

Emily bit her lip, "A surprise? For me?" she grinned.

"If you're good," Cece teased.

Emily nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh, I'll be good," she giggled.

Cece laughed and wriggled out from beneath her girlfriend and bounded into the en suite.

"I don't get it," Emily said, lying on the bed as she waited, "I was with you when you paid. You didn't buy anything else."

Cece slid the door open, "I didn't but you gave me an idea," she stood in nothing but one of Emily's red flannel shirts.

Emily sat up quickly, "Whoa," her jaw dropped.

Cece smirked, "You like?" she saw Emily's eyes on her legs, "Maybe I should put some of those tracksuit pants you always wear – "

Emily jumped off the bed, "Don't even think about it," she grinned, her fingers trailing the skin over her girlfriends' legs, "Your legs are a thing of beauty. They should never be covered up."

Cece laughed quietly, "Is that right?" she backed Emily onto the bed, crawling over her, "So, the flannel, can I pull it off?"

"Definitely," Emily murmured before her lips met Cece's softly, "Better than me even."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Cece purred into Emily's ear, a hand resting on her chest, "Though your heart is racing," she smiled.

Emily blushed, "You're absolutely stunning, Cece," she whispered, "I love you."

Cece placed a hand on Emily's cheek, her thumb stroking it gently, "I love you too, Em," she murmured, "More than I've ever loved anyone."

"Ditto," Emily whispered, putting her hands on Cece's waist, "I'm in awe of you, Ce. You've come so far."

"I'm lucky to have had you by my side," Cece smiled, climbing off her girlfriend and laying beside her.

Emily ran a hand through blonde hair, looking into her girlfriends' eyes, "It's not just that," she spoke softly, "You've put in so much effort and work and you always credit it to the people around you. You deserve most of the credit, babe."

Cece kissed Emily's lips, biting her bottom lip gently before withdrawing.

"I don't know what to say when you say stuff like that," Cece confessed, "You're so sweet. I don't know… "

"The kiss was enough," Emily smiled, "Though another wouldn't go astray."

Cece giggled and lent up, pressing her lips to Emily's again. She swiped her tongue over Emily's bottom lip and was quickly granted access and met with her girlfriend's eager tongue.


End file.
